Black & White
by Na-chan2
Summary: HIATUS Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passeraitil s’il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceuxci? SLASH RLSB
1. Default Chapter

_Titre: Black & White (ça a aucun rapport avec Sirius ^^)_

_Auteur: Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)_

_Genre: Sérieux, Rogue est légèrement beaucoup OOC, pis aussi un peu Harry ^^, mah j'hésite à faire un slash et si oui j'hésite sur le couple: Sirius/Severus, Sirius/Rémus (chuis fan de ce couple, j'trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensembles!!!), Harry/Severus (chuis pas super motivée pour ce couple ^^), Harry/Sirius ou Harry/Rémus ^^ ou à la limite un pitit Harry/Lucius... euh chuis pas sûre pour le dernier non plus là... ou bien pit-être mais ce serait très très léger un ch'tit Sirius/James... Vous croyez que ça pourrait marcher un Harry/Voldy (j'ai vraiment des idées tordues mwa). Mouais, faudra que je choisisse ^^_

_Pitit résumé: Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?_

_Pitite note de l'auteur: Chuis fan des fics où Harry retourne à l'époque des maraudeurs alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une à mon tour._

_Source: Harry Potter (ce que personne n'avait deviné)_

_Disclaimer: Si quelqu'un veut me les offrir, je lui dirai pas non, je lui serai même éternellement reconnaissant. Mais bon, pour le moment sont pas à moi ^^_

**_Black & White_**

_C__hapitre 1:_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit.  Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement et il ne se souvenait plus, une fois encore, de son rêve... cauchemar mais il était certain que cela concernait Voldemort. Comme chaque nuit depuis le début des vacances.

Il dut prendre plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre à Privet Drive et que Voldemort n'était pas là, prêt à l'attaquer et à prendre la vie de gens sans raisons, de camarades de classe, d'amis, ...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, il était minuit tout pile. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait quinze ans. Et quasiment deux mois qu'il était coupé du monde magique pour sa 'sécurité'.

Il soupira et regarda son bureau. La lune, bientôt pleine, éclairait sa chambre, lui permettant de distinguer ce qui      l'entourait. La cage d'Hedwige était ouverte, la chouette étant partie se dégourdir les ailes et sans aucun doute, chasser également.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, il se sentait vidé. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait depuis un mois était peuplé de cauchemars et donc pas vraiment réparatif.

Il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre regarder la rue, endormie à cette heure.

Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de retrouver son calme. Il aimait voir ce paysage endormi loin de toute agitation...

La brûlure de sa cicatrice s'appaisait progressivement jusqu'à quasiment disparaître ou plutôt arriver à un stade où elle devenait supportable.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, la souffrance émanant de sa cicatrice était omniprésente aussi s'y était-il habitué.

Il soupira, il lui arrrivait parfois de voir son père, presque de sentir sa présence lorsqu'il était vraiment déprimé. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir croire qu'il était encore vivant. Mais personne n'échappe à l'Avada Kedavra... Sauf lui mais bon, c'était une autre histoire.

Il secoua la tête, penser à ça n'arrangerait pas les choses!

Il décida d'aller se recoucher, priant pour vite trouver le sommeil, réparatif de préférence.

Il se leva - il s'était assis sur son appui de fenêtre - et se dirigea vers son lit. Il sentit alors toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup et il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de tenir deux secondes de plus sur ses jambes. Il s'assit par terre, haletant, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses forces lui revenir un peu, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea.

Bien qu'il essaya de trouver le sommeil, il n'y parvint pas. Il avait peur de rêver de Voldemort et avait passé depuis longtemps le stade de la fatigue.

*             *             *

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps lui brûlait, chaque parcelle de peau le faisait souffrir.

Il entendit à peine sa tante taper à sa porte pour le réveiller, lui crier après pour qu'il se dépêche.

Il essaya de repousser ses couvertures, il avait trop chaud mais ce simple geste le vida de toute force et il abandonna l'idée de bouger.

Comment son était avait-il pu s'aggraver autant en si peu de temps?

Il sentit le brouillard autour de lui s'épaissir un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perçoive plus de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il perdit bientôt le contact avec ses sens et s'évanouit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

*             *             *

Devant le 4 Privet Drivet, maison à l'apparence somme toute banale, se tenait un gros chien noir.

L'animal se remit sur ses quatre pattes et se transforma en un humain.

Cet homme était en fait un animagus, prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban où il avait été enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Sirius Black - car tel était son nom - après un coup d'oeil aux alentours, transplana pour se trouver quelques mètres plus haut, dans la chambre de son filleul: le célèbre Harry Potter.

Il s'approcha du lit, un étrange pressentiment lui retournant l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin son filleul, son coeur loupa un battement. Les traits de son visage était tirés et sa peau pâle, on aurait presque dit qu'il était...

Sirius franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient d'Harry et, la main tremblante, prit le pouls du garçon.

Il se retint de se mettre à sauter de joie lorsqu'il sentit une veine battre sous ses doigts mais ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, la peur passée, il ressentit de la colère pour les Dursley. Tout son corps tremblait de rage et à ce moment, il se dit qu'il était prêt à repasser une dizaine d'années à Azkaban pour meurtre de moldus: les Dursley.

Il perçut alors la respiration saccadée d'Harry et se rendit compte qu'il fallait tout d'abord le soigner.

Il prit son filleul dans ses bras et remarqua avec horreur son faible poids. Il avait presque peur de serrer trop sa prise tellement Harry avait l'air fragile.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, faisant appel à un sortilège de téléportation appris au cours de sa dernière année. Bien sûr, il savait transplaner mais cela comportait un risque pour Harry.

Il murmura l'incantation et disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua avec surprise qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin des Weasley!

Il le savait car il était déjà venu ici pour parler à Molly de certains trucs concernant la résistance qui commençait à s'organiser.

Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée et, libérant une de ses mains, frappa à la porte tout en priant pour que ce soit Ron ou Molly qui viendraient lui répondre.

Malheureusement, ses voeux ne furent exaucés car ce fut Arthur qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Sirius étant dans l'obscurité, Mr Weasley ne pouvait distinguer ses traits et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Il était de coutume dans le monde de la sorcellerie que tous sorciers pouvaient demander refuge pour la nuit et l'hôte était obligé d'accepter. Cette coutume avait été 'oubliée' durant la période du règne de Voldemort et seules quelques familles s'en souvenaient encore. Les Weasley en faisaient partis.

Black avança, appréhendant le moment où Arthur le reconnaîtrait...

- Bonjour, je suis Arthur Weasley, bienvenu chez nous!

Au même moment, Sirius entra dans le champs de vision de l'autre sorcier qui le dévisagea avec horreur avant de dégaîner sa baguette magique.

- Que fais-tu ici Black?!

- Mon filleul a besoin de soins!!!

- Comment peux-tu dire ça?! s'exclama avec rage Arthur.

Puis, remarquant enfin l'état du jeune Potter.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Est-ce que tu en es responsable?

Mr Weasley pointa alors sa baguette sur le fugitif, ses yeux luisant de rage.

- Tu vas regretter pour tous les actes que tu as commis!!!! Expelliarmus!

Sirius resserra le prise sur son filleul pour le protéger alors qu'il décollait du sol. Il frappa le mur de plein fouet et glissa par terre, sonné et ayant récolté plusieurs contusions.

Il regarda Harry et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait rien.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage au-dessus avant que l'escalier ne craque.

Ron, Fred, Georges et Ginny arrivèrent et regardèrent leur père, menaçant quelqu'un de sa baguette.

Le meilleur ami d'Harry le reconnut soudain et s'exclama:

- Sirius?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Arthur se tourna vers son fils et demanda:

- Tu... le connais?

- Bien sûr c'est le parrain d'Harry!!!

- Est-ce que tu es au courant que ce type était le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il est le premier à avoir réussi à s'être échappé d'Azkaban? demanda Fred avec ironie.

- Il est innocent!!! affirma Ron avec aplomb.

- Il y avait des témoins! contra Arthur en secouant la tête.

- Pettigrow est vivant!!! cria presque le rouquin, et on l'a abrité pendant douze ans!!! Un meurtrier a vécu chez nous et quand un innocent demande refuge, tu l'attaques!!!!

- Calme Ron! s'exclama Fred.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Georges, y'a jamais eu d'assassins à la maison!

- Croutard, marmonna sombrement son petit frère. C'était un animagus non déclaré.

Ginny, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, s'exclama soudain:

- Harry!!!

L'attention de tous fut alors attiré par le corps que tenait Black. Il s'agissait en effet du Survivant, en sale état.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Ron, affolé en avançant vers Sirius.

- Recule!!! ordonna son père en levant de nouveau sa baguette.

Le rouquin fit semblant de rien et vint s'agenouiller à côté de Black qui répondit enfin à sa question:

- Les Dursley, je l'ai trouvé comme ça...

- Ron, pourrais-tu nous expliquer comment tu as sympathisé avec le criminel le plus recherché? demanda Fred avec un petit sourire.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira le plus jeune fils Weasley.

- Alors comment pouvons-nous te croire si nous n'avons aucune preuve? demanda Georges.

- Et si je te dis que c'est l'un des quatre fondateurs de la carte des Maraudeurs!! lança Ron.

- C'est vrai? demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, il faudrait peut-être s'occuper d'Harry, non? demanda Sirius, ré-attirant l'attention sur lui.

Au même moment, un bruit retentit comme une explosion étouffée et le feu crépita plus fort dans la cheminée avant que Molly Weasley n'apparaisse.

Elle regarda une à une toutes les personnes présentes dans son salon et son regard finit par se poser sur Black, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras.

- Sirius? Que fais-tu ici?

Arthur baissa sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu... Tu lui fais confiance?

- Bien sûr!!!

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et décida de prendre la situation en mains.

- Ron, va envoyer un mot à Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, Fred, Georges, aidez Sirius à allonger Harry sur le canapé!

Ginny retint un soupir de soulagement, il était temps que quelqu'un prenne la situation en mains!!!

*             *             *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Dumbledore penché au-dessus de lui, lui souriant gentiment.

Il entendit à peine le directeur lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes qu'il replongeait déjà dans un profond sommeil.

*             *             *

Le jeune Potter sortit du sommeil, ouvrant lentement des yeux et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait.

Il le reconnut soudain, pour y être allé de nombreuses de fois: l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Que faisait-il à l'école?!?!

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment et lui sourit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous MrPotter? demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant sa réponse puis finit par dire:

- Fatigué...

La jeune femme acquiesça et répondit:

- C'est tout à fait normal. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait votre compte Mr Potter, mais vous étiez épuisé, et encore, ce mot est faible!! Cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous dormez!

- Une semaine? répété Harry, étonné.

L'infirmière acquiesça et agita sa baguette magique. Un repas apparut aussitôt devant Harry qui le regarda avec une légère grimace.

- Si vous ne mangez pas tout Mr Potter, vous ne sortirez pas demain!!! intervint l'infirmière en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Harry la regarda un long moment, son regard était indescriptible et l'infirmière ne tarda pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le jeune Potter finit par détourner la tête au plus grand soulagement de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je vais prévenir le directeur de votre réveil, pendant ce temps tâchez de manger!!!

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Etant encore en vacances, l'infirmerie était déserte et tous les lits à part le sien innocupés.

Le jeune Potter regarda son assiette, sans appétit. Il retint un soupir et commença à manger, lentement.

Il voulait sortir demain mais il n'avait pas apprécié, DU TOUT, que Pomfresh lui fasse du chantage.

Il finit de manger, toujours dans ses réflexions et posa le plateau par terre avant de s'allonger confortablement dans son lit.

Alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers Voldemort sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une porte claqua, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Harry leva la tête et aperçut son professeur de potions qui le regarda à son tour.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillés Potter.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et se retint de toute remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il était perspicace Rogue!!!

- Où est l'infirmière? demanda Rogue.

- Partie chercher Dumbledore.

Ouah!!!! C'était à mettre dans le livre des records de Poudlard. Rogue et lui avaient échangé trois phrases sans que le professeur de potions ne lui mette une retenue ou enlève des points à sa maison. C'est vrai qu'il aurait du mal vu que les cours n'avaient toujours pas recommencé...

- Pourquoi la cherchez-vous? demanda Harry, n'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

Mais Rogue prit la parole:

- Je dois lui donner la potion de sommeil qu'elle m'a demandé de préparer pour vous.

Le Survivant eut un sourire ironique, c'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les capacités de Rogue, non mais... c'était plutôt ce qu'il pouvait faire ou mettre dans la potion.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, intervint Rogue en apercevant son sourire, je ne vais pas essayer de vous empoisonner!!!

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répliqua Harry.

Et, à son plus grand étonnement, le Gryffondor vit un petit sourire se former sur les lèvres de Rogue.

- Vous ne comprendrez dons jamais l'art des Potions!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- C'est ce que vous croyez!

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passer le directeur et l'infirmière.

Le professeur de potions s'avança et remit une fiole à Mrs Pomfresh.

- C'est ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lança:

- Je serai curieux de vous voir à l'oeuvre!

Et, sans plus attendre, Rogue sortit.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête à cette remarque. Il ne savait pourquoi pendant les vacances, il avait repris ses livres de potions des années précédentes et les avait étudiés. Il avait eu soudain envie de s'intéresser à cette matière où il n'excellait pas vraiment. Faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté un cours... Mais il se sentait capable de faire des potions!

Le directeur sourit en voyant la haine diminuer progressivement entre le professeur et son élève. Peut-être arriveraient-ils même à être amis. Avec de l'espoir...

- Comment vas-tu Harry? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, mettant fin à ses réflexions.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui poser cette question! se demanda Harry avant de répondre avec un petit soupir:

- Fatigué. Rien de grave!

- Severus t'a préparé une potion de Sommeil, tu n'as qu'à la boire ce soir pour bien te reposer.

Harry  acquiesça et l'infirmière lui tendit un gobelet contenant la dite potion qu'il avala d'un trait.

Il sentit soudain son corps devenir lourd et à peine sa tête touchait-elle l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

*             *             *

Harry se réveilla en sueur, complètement déboussolé. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir encore devant ses yeux la lueur verte caractéristique de l'Avada Kedavra?

Il revit alors défiler devant lui les dernières minutes de ses parents, son père ordonnant à sa mère de partir en l'emportant, la mort de son père, le sacrifice de sa mère. Et la lumière verte, CETTE lumière verte.

Il HAISSAIT Voldemort, encore plus qu'avant et pourtant il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

La haine l'habitait tout entier, son corps tremblait de rage et il serrait les poings pour essayer de se contenir.

Un vase, posé non loin de son lit, explosa, ramenant soudainement Harry à la réalité.

Il avait été tellement hors de lui qu'il n'avait plus 'contrôlé' sa magie.

Il se força à se calmer, il n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel impulsif...

Mais ces rêves, qu'il faisait inlassablement nuit après nuit, l'irritaient. Il était en manque de sommeil et sa cicatrice lui rappelait continuellement la présence de Voldemort.

De plus, ses rêves étaient de plus en plus précis. Au début, il ne se souvenait de rien puis après, il n'en gardait que des impressions et maintenant, maintenant il avait les images en plus.

Il secoua la tête, plus pour empêcher ses larmes de couler qu'autre chose. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui?

Il se reprit aussitôt, s'appitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien et c'était complètement stupide de sa part. Il n'y avait qu'un responsable, Voldemort et il se vengerait. Quoi qu'il advienne, il le ferait!!! Il tuerait ce mage noir pour ses parents, pour son parrain, pour Cedric et pour toutes les autres victimes.

Mais Harry savait bien qu'il était loin derrière Voldemort et que si Dumbledore n'assurait pas sa protection, rien n'empêcherait le mage noir de le tuer.

Puis soudain, il mit le doigt sur quelque chose qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

La potion de sommeil.

Il aurait dû, normalement, ne pas être 'dérangé' par ces rêves... cauchemars.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment non plus des rêves, c'était le... lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort qui le faisait percevoir toutes ces choses.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière - il s'était assis sur son lit - et regarda le plafond.

_Courage..._

Harry se releva soudainement et regarda autour de lui, qui avait dit ça?

Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Il était seul dans l'infirmerie.

Pourtant il avait entendu cette voix!!!!

Il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre la mage noir plusieurs fois et il était sûr que la voix qu'il avait entendu n'appartenait pas à Voldemort!!! Elle était trop... humaine, trop chargée en sentiments.

Une phrase d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire, même dans le monde des sorciers entendre des voix n'était pas bon signe.

Serait-il en train de devenir fou?

Non, c'était juste la fatigue. Il était seulement juste fatigué.

*             *             *

Vers 8 heures, Harry décida qu'il avait poireauté assez longtemps à l'infirmerie et se leva. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut tôt ce matin, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil.

Il se mit sur ses pieds et enfila la robe de sorcier posée sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Il passerait aux cuisines prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter pour le petit déj' et irait ensuite direct à la bibliothèque.

Le jeune Potter fi un petit sourire ironique, si Hermione le savait, elle serait certainement fière de moi. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il y allait, il voulait faire des recherches sur sa cicatrice. Il voulait savoir si elle n'avait pas d'autres 'propriétés' et à quel point son lien avec Voldemort était puissant.

Si Harry arrivait à voir par les yeux du mage noir durant son sommeil, le contraire était-il possible?

Et surtout, POURQUOI il avait cette cicatrice? Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle venait du sort que Voldemort lui avait lancé et du fait qu'il y avait survécu. Mais il lui avait dit aussi que c'était le sacrifice de sa mère qui l'avait sauvé et qu'il n'y avait aucune marque apparente. Alors d'où venait cette cicatrice?

Il se cassait peut-être la tête pour rien, c'était peut-être juste le 'ricochet' de l'Avada Kedavra. Bien qu'il se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre...

Il secoua la tête, il était arrivé devant le tableau représentant la coupe de fruits donnant accés aux cuisines.

Il châtouilla la poire et l'entrée se libéra, permettant ainsi à Harry d'y pénétrer.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que plusieurs elfes de maison vinrent à sa rencontre en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

- Pourrai-je avoir une miche de pain?

- Oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur.

Les elfes de maison s'écartèrent aussitôt et Harry s'appuya contre un mur.

Dobby vint alors à sa rencontre et lui tendit un petit plateau contenant ce qu'il avait demandé en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

- Dobby a ramené ce que Harry Potter a demandé, Harry Potter veut-il autre chose?

- Non Dobby, merci!

Le Gryffondor prit le pain, salua les elfes et sortit des cuisines, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque tout en mangeant.

Il finit son petit déj' et entra dans la salle.

Mrs Pince lui lança un regard noir, se demandant apparemment ce qu'un élève faisait ici hors des périodes scolaires et retourna à ses affaires. C'est à dire, trier des livres, les étiqueter et les ranger.

Harry se doutait qu'il ne trouverait rien ici et qu'il faudrait qu'il aille chercher du côté interdit mais pour ça il lui fallait un mot d'un professeur ou alors sa cape d'invisibilité mais il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il soupira puis décida de se mettre au travail.

Il se promena dans différents rayonnages et prit les livres qui lui semblaient intéressants. Il alla s'asseoir à une table et entreprit de les feuilleter.

*             *             *

- Alors Potter, auriez-vous oublié l'heure du repas?

Harry sursauta alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

- Professeur Rogue?

- C'est moi. Que faites-vous ici?

- Je lis. C'est ce qu'on est sensé faire dans une bibliothèque!

- Le repas est servi!

Harry remarqua qu'il avait peut-être vexé son professeur. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas si grave!

Le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Les livres disparurent pour retrouver leur place habituelle.

- Il est interdit de faire de la magie durant les vacances, lança Rogue en croisant les bras.

- On m'a toujours dit en dehors de Poudlard, répliqua Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

- Vous jouez sur les mots.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et les deux sorciers se rendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils prendraient leur repas. Le silence s'installa entre eux.

- Tous les professeurs sont ici, ils préparent la rentrée, finit par dire Rogue.

Harry acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la Grande Salle.

*             *             *

Harry passa le reste de son après-midi dans la bibliothèque, sans grand succès. Enfin, ça ne devait pas être très courant en tout cas pas assez pour qu'un livre traitant de ce sujet soit présent dans la bibliothèque... ou alors ça relevait de la magie noire...

Vers 18 heures, il ferma son bouquin et d'un coup de baguette magique et le renvoya à sa place.

Il soupira et s'étira. Cela faisait presque cinq heures qu'il était ici et il en avait marre. Il avait au contraire trouvé différents sorts assez intéressants qu'il avait pris en note sur un bout de parchemin.

Il glissa le papier dans sa poche, se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller aussi déambula-t-il sans but dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il arriva à la volière et vit avec surprise, parmi les hiboux de l'école, Hedwige, sa chouette. Celle-ci s'envola et Harry tendit son bras pour que son oiseau puisse s'y poser, ce qu'il fit.

Le Gryffondor passa sa main sur le plumage d'Hedwige alors que celle-ci lui mordillait le doigt de contentement.

- On dirait que ta chouette t'a manqué, lança Dumbledore derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et sourit au directeur.

- Je me demandais où elle était.

- Minerva est allée chercher tes affaires il y a une semaine, elles sont déjà dans ton dortoir.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça.

- Merci.

- Au fait, Severus te cherchait!

Le jeune sorcier haussa les sourcils, plus qu'étonné.

- Je crois qu'il t'attend dans les cachots. C'est en rapport avec les potions je crois.

Harry sourit au souvenir et dit:

- J'y vais.

Il baissa le regard vers sa chouette qui quitta son bras et repartit vers son perchoir.

*             *             *

Harry ouvrit la porte du cachot qui servait de salle de classe aux cours de potions et entra sans plus attendre.

Rogue était là, assis à son bureau. Il regarda le Gryffondor entrer, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous m'attendiez, lança Harry en avançant jusqu'au bureau.

Rogue se leva et dit:

- Je voulais voir votre... talent pour les potions en pleine action.

Le Gryffondor sourit et acquiesça, il était toujours prêt pour relever un défi!

*             *             *

- Il me semble qu'elle n'a pas vraiment la couleur appropriée, lança Rogue en regardant la potion de son élève.

Celui-ci mit deux gouttes de larmes de phoenix dans la potion qui éclaircit aussitôt, devenant plus translucide et moins épaisse.

- Cela vous convient-il? demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a l'air réussi, lança le professeur, mais il faudrait la goûter pour vérifier ses capacités.

- Comptez pas sur moi! s'exclama le Survivant. Le veritaserum oblige la personne qui le boit à répondre à toutes les questions par la vérité.

- Auriez-vous des choses à cacher? demanda Rogue, l'air soupçonneux.

- C'est pas vos affaires!

- Si la rentrée avait déjà eu lieu, je vous mettrai en retenue pour impertinence!!

Harry sourit inocemment alors que l'ex-mangemort soupirait.

- Cependant la potion est réussie.

Alors que Rogue se retournait pour chercher un récipient dans lequel mettre la potion, Harry récupéra un peu de veritaserum dans une petite fiole qu'il glissa dans sa poche sans que son professeur ne s'en aperçoive.

- Pourriez-vous me dire d'où vient cette soudaine... passion pour cette matière?

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit, l'air de rien:

- Vous savez, être enfermé dans une maison avec pour seule compagnie des livres de cours ça peut vous passionner pour n'importe quoi, même les Potions.

OK, là il allait peut-être un peu loin mais Rogue ne releva pas la remarque et dit sarcastiquement:

- Cela vous aidera peut-être à relever votre moyenne dans cette matière.

- Parce que vous me donneriez une nôte au-dessus de la moyenne même si je ne suis pas à Serpentard? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Je le croirai quand je le verrai.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle alors que Rogue transvasait le contenu du chaudron dans plusieurs fioles.

Le Gryffondor, qui hésitait depuis un moment, se décida à poser une question:

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'augmenter les effets de la potion de sommeil?

Le professeur finit de reboucher le dernier récipient, le déposa sur une étagère et se tourna enfin vers son élève. Il le regarda quelques secondes puis demanda:

- Pourquoi cette question? ... La potion de sommeil n'a pas marché cette nuit?

- Non, répondit Harry, mais je commence à m'habituer aux... rêves...

- Il est impossible d'augmenter l'intensité de la potion, elle risquerait de devenir un puissant poison.

- Ho...

*             *             *

Harry monta dans sa chambre après le repas du soir et rejoignit son dortoir où ses affaires avaient été déposées.

Il alla directement à sa valise et, après avoir fouillé un peu dedans, en sortit sa cape d'invisiblité.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir, un paquet attira son attention sur son lit. Il hésita une minute puis décida qu'il verrait ça plus tard. Il haussa les épaules et quitta son dortoir.

Avant de quitter la salle commune, il revêtit la cape d'invisibilité de son père et la quitta, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Il entrouvrit la porte et, après s'être assuré que Mrs Pince n'était pas dans le coin, entra dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la section interdite et retira sa cape pour être plus à l'aise.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura 'lumos' puis, la pointant vers les étagères, chercha le livre qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Il fit plusieurs étagères, essayant de se repérer dans cette partie de la bibliothèque qui lui était inconnue.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, son regard tomba un titre qui attira tout de suite son attention. _Cicatrices, leurs significations. Il sourit légèrement et prit le livre._

Il le feuilleta rapidement et décida de l'amener avec lui, il aurait tout le temps de le feuilleter plus tard.

Il pointa sa baguette et murmura 'reducto'. Le livre rapeticit et il le fourra dans sa poche avant d'éteindre sa baguette et de remettre sa cape d'invisibilité pour retourner à son dortoir où il pourrait se reposer.

à suivre!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur: Ben valà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic... J'trouve qu'il est pas super, super m'enfin bon, ça sert juste d'introduction alors je verrai la suite ^^. Ah vi, le voyage c'est pour le prochain chapitre, j'voulais d'abord mettre plusieurs trucs pour expliquer la suite ^^ Est-ce que vous pouvez reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please?_


	2. Farce

_Titre: Black & White (ça a aucun rapport avec Sirius ^^)_

_Auteur: Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)_

_Genre: Sérieux, OOC pour quelques persos, surtout Rogue et Harry_

Y'en a qui sont contre un slash et d'autres qui sont pour *soupir* Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant? lol. En fait, je vais faire un petit slash (j'sens que j'ai perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs ^^) mais qui sera pas super important dans l'histoire (c'est juste que chuis plus motivée pour une histoire quand il y a un slash ^^) ce sera un Rémus/Sirius.

_Pitit résumé: Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?_

_Pitite note de l'auteur: Chuis fan des voyages dans le temps alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Si j'ai plagié un élément de votre fic, c'est inconsciemment. Prévenez-moi et je changerai ^^_

Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre mais il est quand même long (de mon point de vue ^^), je devais faire mes devoirs pour la rentrée (que j'avais pas encore commencé) et je suis en train de faire tout le scénar pour essayer que cette fic parte pas dans tous les sens ^^

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, c'était vachement sympa et ça m'a donné envie de continuer, merci!!!

_Molianne: Merci!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi ce chapitre!!!_

_Jamais-revenir: Merci!!! J'espère aussi que cette fic sera bien ^^ Pour le slash, j'espère que ça te dérangera pas trop mais je trouve franchement que Sirius et Rémus vont trop bien ensemble!!! Yep, j'ai changé, j'accepter les reviews anonymes maintenant. Et pis valà le chapitre 2, j'espère que t'aimeras bien aussi!_

_Sarah: Merciiiiiiii!!! J'avoue que j'aime bien un peu - beaucoup - Rogue et que je voulais qu'il sympathise avec Harry. Après, pour le Harry/Drago j'aurai du mal vu qu'ils vont pas être à la même époque ^^ Comme tu le vois, y'a le chapitre 2!_

_Sophie Black: Ben valà, tu connais les couples ^^. Y'a pas beaucoup de slashs mais les reviews que j'ai reçus m'ont surtout demandé de pas en faire (ce qui fait que dès que j'ai terminé l'autre fic j'en commence une autre avec un slash ^^) Merciii!!! Ok, moi aussi j'aime bien faire souffrir Harry même si je sais que je vais me faire engueuler par ma meilleure amie quand elle va lire ^^ Je dirai juste que pour Harry, ce n'est que le début ^^_

_Emrah Potter: Yep, Harry va avoir des nouveaux pouvoirs mais j'en dis pas plus. J'ai réglé pour avoir des reviews anonymes, merci. Merci!!!!!!! Ben valà le chapitre 2, j'espère que tu vas aimer!_

_Padmacho: Merciiiiii!!!!! Moi aussi j'aime bien Sev' et je voulais le faire devenir ami Harry! Pour le veritaserum, je suis pas encore sûre, j'ai une petit idée mais mon scénar est pas encore vraiment fait donc je verrai par la suite ^^ Et puis j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, c'est le dernier avant le voyage temporel ^^_

_Marie: Si j'avais fait un slash, j'aurai fait quelque chose pour la différence d'âge parce que vu que Harry est encore en 5e année, ça l'aurait pas vraiment fait ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Ca me fait vraiment zarb d'être complimenté autant pour ma fic ^^ J'm'en plains pas hein, tant mieux ^^_

_Tiffany: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^ Voilà la suite!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!!_

_Source: Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer: Personne ne me les a donnés mais j'espére toujours ^^_

**_Black & White_**

_Chapitre 2:_

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il venait de prendre le petit déj' avec les professeurs et, à sa plus grande surprise et à celle de tous, Rogue lui avait parlé.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh l'attendait pour un petit examen avant la rentrée. Les élèves devaient maintenant avoir pris le train et arriverait à Poudlard ce soir.

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et l'infirmière vint aussitôt à sa rencontre. Elle le fit asseoir sur un lit et l'ausculta rapidement. Après son rapide examen, elle hocha la tête, l'air contente:

- Vous guérissez vite Potter. D'ici une à deux semaines ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Vous prenez bien de la potion de sommeil avant d'aller dormir?

Harry acquiesça, préférant ne pas dire la vérité pour ne pas alarmer plus les autres. Après tout, il commençait à s'y habituer, il avait repris des forces et il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

L'infirmière lui donna un flacon de potion et Harry rejoignit sa salle commune.

*             *             *

Il passa la journée entre la lecture de ses nouveaux manuels (le paquet qui avait été déposé sur son lit la veille), il rendit visite à Hagrid une bonne partie de l'après-midi et fit une potion de rappetissage avec Rogue (avec qui il semblait avoir 'sympathisé').

Il avait décidé de ne pas lire aujourd'hui le livre 'emprunté' à la bibliothèque la vieille au soir car le château était en pleine effervescence et les professeurs, le personnel et les fantômes passaient à tout bout de champs pour tout vérifier.

*             *             *

Harry fut le premier à se lever le jour de la reprise des cours.

Huit nouveaux élèves avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor la veille et Ron et Hermione lui avaient passé un savon pour ne pas les avoir prévenus qu'il ne prenait pas le Poudlard Express cette année.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit dans la Salle Commune, quasiment vide à cette heure. Les cours ne commenceraient que dans plus de deux heures.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Harry était réveillé, à cause d'un de ces rêves devenus désormais habituels.

Il soupira et se retint de frissonner à ce souvenir.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il 'voyait' par les yeux de Voldemort!!!! C'était vraiment... horrible.

Le mage noir avait rallié les Détraqueurs à lui cette nuit et sa puissance avait, une nouvelle fois, augmenté. Il revoyait avec précision, un Détraqueur s'agenouiller devant lui... Voldemort et lui prêter allégeance.

Il secoua la tête et regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de repérer les jumeaux Weasley.

Il alla vers eux et demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir ce à quoi ils répondirent affirmativement.

- Bien dormi? demanda Fred en rassemblant les feuilles éparpillées sur la table.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira Harry.

Devant le regard interrogatif des Weasley, il ajouta:

- Voldemort.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et Georges changea de sujet de conversation:

- Tu connais pas un sort qui rend invisible par hasard?

- Non, pourquoi?

- C'est pour une blague, répondit Fred en soupirant. On doit aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Harry sembla réfléchir et un grand sourire étira soudain ses lèvres:

- Je vous propose un marché, j'ai un moyen de vous rendre invisibles mais je participe à la blague.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un coup d'oeil, semblant échanger toute une conversation, avant d'acquiescer en même temps.

- Alors? C'est quoi ton idée?

- J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. (ndla: Je sais plus si les jumeaux sont au courant ou pas mais on va faire comme si c'était pas le cas ^^)

Fred et Georges le regardèrent avant que le même sourire ne se dessine sur leur visage.

Harry cligna des yeux, c'était étrange. En les regardant, il avait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient télépathiquement, ils étaient VRAIMENT sur la même longueur d'ondes et ils avaient quasiment tout le temps les mêmes réactions en même temps.

- Les Serpentards vont avoir une sacrée surprise, dit finalement Georges en se frottant les mains, l'air satisfait.

- Et je prendrai la carte des Maraudeurs, ajouta Harry.

- Au fait! s'exclama soudain Fred avant de parler moins fort pour que personne d'autres qu'eux trois ne l'entendent, tu nous avais pas dit que ton parrain était un maraudeur!

Le 5e année cligna des yeux - Ron lui avait raconté hier la 'rencontre' entre Arthur Weasley et Sirius - avant de dire:

- Faut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment... heu... populaire dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- Donc, continua Fred, ton père en faisait parti vu que lui et Sirius étaient amis. Ce qui fait que Croutard, enfin Peter aussi. Mais je vois pas qui est le dernier, finit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Harry.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un autre petit sourire en coin.

- Je sais qui c'est, dit-il finalement en réponse à la question muette de Fred.

- Et? firent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Je suppose que je suis obligé de vous le dire vu que c'est vous qui m'avez donné la carte des Maraudeurs, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et l'Attrapeur lança alors:

- Mais j'ai pas envie, 'vous le dirai demain si la blague réussit.

- Tu peux pas nous faire ça Harry!!!! s'exclama Georges, un air profondément choqué sur le visage.

- Tu crois? demanda innocemment Potter alors que son sourire s'étirait un peu plus.

- Tu ne nous le diras pas, finit par dire Fred.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Harry acquiesça quand même.

- Y'a quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour la blague? demanda le 5e année, détournant la conversation.

- Non, tu nous attends ici à minuit, normalement les autres élèves devraient être couchés.

Harry acquiesça et se leva:

- Désolé de vous abandonner comme ça, mais je dois aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque.

Et l'Attrapeur les quitta, laissant derrière lui deux jumeaux pestants et jurant à mi-voix qu'ils se vengeraient.

*             *             *

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre - cadeau d'Hermione - et remarqua que les cours commenceraient dans une demi-heure et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris son petit déjeuner.

Il soupira et referma les deux livres qu'il était en train de consulter.

Le livre volé il y a deux jours étaient écrits dans une langue inconnue pour lui et Harry essayait de découvrir l'origine de ce langage. Ce qui expliquait les livres qui s'entaissaient autour de lui.

Mais dans tous les bouquins qu'il avait consulté, il n'avait trouvé aucune similitude avec le langage de son livre.

Retenant un deuxième soupir, il rétrécit le livre 'emprunté' à la section interdite et le glissa dans sa poche.

Il se leva alors et pointa sa baguette vers la pile de bouquins entassés sur sa table.

Il marmonna la formule magique et les livres retrouvèrent aussitôt leur place dans les rayonnages.

Il quitta alors la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors.

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardèrent, se demandant où il était passé, tandis que Harry prenait quelques trucs à grignoter pour qu'il n'ait pas l'estomac vide pour le premier jour de cours.

Hermione lui tendit alors un emploi du temps et il grimaça en y jetant un coup d'oeil.

La journée était un peu chargée et en plus il commençait par Divination.

- Où tu étaias? finit par demander Ron.

- Bibliothèque, répondant distraitement Harry en beurrant une de ses tartines.

Ses deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un coup d'oeil, se demandant s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête ou un truc dans le genre.

Harry leva la tête et surprit leur regard. Il sourit légèrement et précisa:

- J'devais juste vérifier quelque chose, rien d'important. C'est fait maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda curieusement Ron. Il savait que Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment la bibliothèque, pas au même point que lui mais il n'en était pas très loin non plus. Il était donc curieux de savoir ce que Harry y avait fait.

L'Attrapeur réfléchit vite. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Ron et Hermione tant qu'il n'était sûr de rien, ça ne ferait que les inquiéter. De plus, il se demandait de plus en plus s'il avait vraiment envie de lire ce livre. Il retint un soupir et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête:

- J'ai vérifié la liste des ingrédients du veritaserum. Je savais plus combien de larmes de phoenix il fallait mettre.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un autre coup d'oeil, cette fois ils étaient sûrs que Harry s'était pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

- Au fait, reprit le rouquin, t'as manqué le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal!

- Il est comment? demanda Harry.

- Plutôt mignon, répondit distraitement Hermione.

- C'était pas trop dans ce sens-là que j'avais demandé, lança le Survivant en souriant.

La jeune sorcière rougit légèrement sous l'oeil jaloux de Ron. Hermione reprit finalement la parole:

- On sait pas grand chose, il est entré dans la Grande Salle, s'est présenté et est parti tout de suite après.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule de la Grande Salle et s'exclama:

- 'Faudrait peut-être y aller!

Harry acquiesça et se leva, glissant son emploi du temps dans une des poches de son uniforme, avec la fiole de veritaserum et le livre.

- J'dois d'abord passer au dortoir prendre mes livres, j'arrive! lança Harry à Ron avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

*             *             *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les deux premières heures de cours avaient passé tranquillement avec Divination - Trelawney lui avait une fois de plux prédit sa mort dans d'affreuses souffrances (l'habitude quoi) - et Enchantements - ils avaient travaillé sur le sortilège de changements d'apparance.

Et maintenant, le trio se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant, ils virent que plusieurs élèves étaient là dont quelques Serpentards avec qui ils auraient cours.

Drago lança alors de sa voix trainante:

- Alors Potter, à ce qui paraît t'as été obligé de demander l'homone à l'école parce que t'avais aucun endroit où aller!

Il y eut quelques rires du côté des Serpentards alors que Harry haussait les épaules en toute indifférence. Un petit sourire en coin étira tout de même ses lèvres mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier en fut étonné quelques instants mais soutint tout de même le regard - fierté oblige. N'empêche que, pour Drago, ce n'était pas du tout un comportement pour Potter, il était arrogant, égocentrique, stupide et bien d'autres défauts de ce genre typiques des Gryffondors mais d'habitude il n'était pas... aussi Serpentard.

Le professeur arriva au même moment, mettant fin à cette 'dispute'. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'un coup de baguettes et les élèves entrèrent pour rejoindre leur place.

Les derniers retardataires arrivèrent et le professeur ferma la porte.

Il avança alors et, s'appuyant contre son bureau, lança:

- Je m'appelle Vincent Struggle et je suis votre prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Il regarda ses élèves et dit:

- Vous pouvez me poser quelques questions si vous voulez.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans les rangs puis Lavande leva la main et demanda:

- Vous êtes un auror?

Le professeur sourit et dit simplement:

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Plusieurs élèves froncèrent les sourcils mais aucun ne demanda plus de précisions. Crabbe leva alors la main:

- Est-ce que vous venez d'une famille de sorciers?

Le nouveau prof le regarda quelques instants avant de répondre:

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, mon père était un sorcier - ainsi que tous ses ancêtres - et ma mère était une moldue, championne en plusieurs sports de combat qu'elle m'a appris.

D'autres questions s'enchaînèrent (âge du prof, s'il était marié, ...) et la première demi-heure s'écoula tranquillement.

Finalement, Struggle reprit la parole:

- Bien, je pense qu'on a parlé assez de moi, si nous faisions plutôt un peu de pratique?

La plupart des visages s'éclairèrent alors que Neville soupirait.

Le visage du professeur s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'il dit:

- Les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés à Voldemort cette nuit et les mangemorts emprisonnés ont été libérés.

Harry ferma momentanément les yeux. Il n'était pas surpris vu qu'il le savait, mais il avait espéré que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- D'après ce que le directeur m'a dit, vous avez déjà tous été en présence d'un détraqueur.

Harry capta le regard narquois de Malefoy au souvenir de son évanouissement dans le train en 3e année.

- Vous savez donc tous qu'ils se 'nourrissent' de toutes émotions joyeuses et que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour cela. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de se défendre contre eux, quelqu'un le sait-il?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, ce n'était aucunement formulé dans les manuels de cette année et elle avait le nom sur le bout de la langue sans pourtant arriver à s'en souvenir.

Harry leva sa main en retenant un soupir d'ennui.

- Oui monsieur Potter?

- Il faut créer un Patronus.

- Et savez-vous comment on le fait?

- Il faut penser à un souvenir joyeux et dire 'Spero Patronum'.

- Bien, 5 points à Gryffondor.

Le professeur montra alors plusieurs fois comment faire et fit passer quelques élèves.

Les essais étaient plutôt infructueux et il sortait des baguettes un petit jet argenté sans fome particulière.

La classe entière n'eut pas le temps de passer, la cloche sonna, marquant la fin des cours de la matinée.

- Super ce cours! s'exclama Hermione en rangeant ses affaires.

- Apparemment on n'a pas affaire à un imbécile cette année, lança Ron en mettant son sac sur son dos.

Harry soupira et s'abstint de tous commentaires, ce n'était pas qu'il s'était ennuyé mais presque.

- Tu n'as pas aimé le cours? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

L'Attrapeur eut un petit sourire d'excuses.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la sortie - ils étaient les derniers élèves encore dans la salle - et alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, le professeur les appela.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

- Vous me semble assez renseigné sur les Patronus, monsieur Potter.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, attendant la suite.

- J'ai vu que vous ne vous êtes pas proposés pour essayer, mais je vous verrai certainement au prochain cours, bonne après-midi.

Les trois élèves sortirent de la classe après avoir salué le professeur, légèrement étonnés.

Harry se demanda finalement si le prof était digne de confiance. Avec un petit soupir, il se dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard, après tout pour le moment il n'avait rien fait de mal.

*             *             *

L'après-midi ils avaient commencé par Soins aux Créatures Magiques - Hagrid leur avait montré un rubeavis (sorte d'oiseau rouge capable de faire de la magie) - et ils avaient désormais un double cours de potions.

Harry était curieux de savoir comment cela allait se passer et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne traînait pas les pieds pour aller en potions même si Ron pestait comme quoi ce n'était pas humain de leur mettre un double cours de potions avec les Serpentards le premier jour de la semaine!

- Ron, on a TOUJOURS cours de potions avec les Serpentards, finit par dire Hermione, exasrpérée.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au cachot qui servait de salle de classe et s'assirent en silence.

Quatre années d'expérience leur permettaient d'affirmer qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre le professeur Rogue en colère dès le début du cours.

Les derniers élèves arrivèrent - avec cinq minutes d'avance - et chacun s'assit, attendant en silence le professeur de potions.

Celui-ci arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard.

Il regarda alors ses élèves divisés en deux groupes: les Gryffondor d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre.

Après les avoir toisés quelques instants du regard, il dit en aboyant:

- Prenez vos livres! Page 127 et préparez-moi cette potion, une par élève. Je ne veux aucun bruit!

Les 5e année ouvrirent leur livre en silence et chacun regarda la potion - de vieillissement -, paniquant légèrement en remarquant qu'elle était d'un niveau beaucoup plus difficile que celles qu'ils faisaient l'année dernière.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui semblait désemparé et à Hermione qui commençait déjà sa potion.

Il soupira et décida d'imiter son amie, espérant que le rouquin arriverait à s'en sortir sans faire sauter toute la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, Rogue passa dans les rangs, donnant des remarques désafligeantes aux Gryffondor - et se défoulant particulièrement sur Neville - et félicitant les Serpentard.

Le professeur arriva alors à la potion de Harry.

Celui-ci se rassit au même moment confortablement sur sa chaise, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Il avait fini sa potion et SAVAIT qu'elle était réussie.

- Hé bien Mr Potter, finit par dire Rogue, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, il semblerait que vous ayez finalement réussi à préparer une potion convenablement.

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourna à son bureau.

Les regards des autres élèves étaient braqués sur lui mais Harry les ignora.

Il rouvrit son livre de potions et décida de le feuilleter, après tout il lui restait une heure à tuer.

*             *             *

La cloche sonna enfin, libérant les élèves après quelques potions réussies, un chaudron explosé - celui de Neville - et une potion contre le manque d'appétit de Ron et une trentaine de points enlevés à Gryffondor.

Rogue se leva et dit avant que les 5e année partent:

- Potter, vous restez!

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard d'encouragement avant de sortir, l'attendant probablement dehors.

Après que Rogue fut sûr que tous les élèves soient sortis, il se tourna vers Harry et dit:

- Bravo, votre potion était vraiment parfaite.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, légèrement étonné.

- Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi je ne peux vous donner de points ou encore vous complimenter en classe.

Harry fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion.

La solution vint alors d'elle-même et il se flanqua une baffe mentale pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Bien sûr, Rogue avait repris sa place de mangemort, espionnant le mage noir pour le compte de Voldemort. Et Malefoy et les autres Serpentard trouveraient certainement bizarre si le professseur de potions félicitaient le Survivant.

Harry acquiesça et dit à son professeur:

- Bien sûr, je comprends.

Rogue acquiesça et dit:

- Si... hum... j'expérimente quelques nouvelles potions de mon imagination, cela vous plairait-il de m'assister?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ou vos amis croiraient que je vous ai dévorés.

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira un peu plus et il sortit de la pièce pour retrouver ses amis.

Ron demanda alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor pour déposer leurs affaires de cours:

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

- Rien d'important, répondit Harry, il m'a parlé de Potions.

*             *             *

Le trio était assis à la table des Gryffondor en train de prendre leur repas du soir.

- C'est trop génial! s'exclama Ron, j'vais essayer de me présenter pour faire parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que Poursuiveur. J'espère que je serai pris!

Il y avait une nôte sur le tableau comme quoi le concours pour entrer dans les équipes de Quidditch aurait lieu dans une semaine.

- T'es un très bon joueur, dit simplement Harry en souriant à son ami.

- Et un Weasley de plus dans l'équipe, lança Hermione en souriant.

McGonagall s'arrêta devant leur table et regarda Harry.

- Le directeur te demande dans son bureau.

L'Attrapeur regarda son professeur et acquiesça. Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit avant de partir:

- Je vous retrouve dans la Salle Commune.

Harry s'engagea dans les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Après tout, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal depuis le début de l'année.

Il soupira et frappa à la porte, de toute façon il serait fixé. Après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il se retourna alors pour voir... son parrain.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire alors que Sirius l'étreignait paternellement.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester longtemps mais je suis passé pour voir comment tu allais.

Harry ne rejoignit la Salle Commune que plusieurs heures plus tard et raconta à ses amis sa rencontre avec Sniffle.

*             *             *

Harry jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que onze heures et demi.

Il soupira et repensa à sa conversation avec son parrain. Puis à un objet qui avait attiré son attention, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

L'envie d'apprendre l'art de manier l'épée l'avait subitement pris et il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Soupirant, il regarda encore une fois sa montre pour voir qu'il était minuit mois dix.

Il s'assit alors sur son lit et prit sa baguette magique. La pointant sur lui, il lança un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades et ouvrit le rideau de son lit.

Il enfila rapidement sa robe d'école et emporta la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité dans la Salle Commune.

Au même moment, les jumeaux arrivèrent et, avec un sourire complice, ils se mirent tous trois sous la cape et quittèrent la Salle Commune.

Ils rencontrèrent Peeves en chemin ainsi que Rusard mais ils ne purent les voir aussi arrivèrent-ils sans encombre à la pièce qu'ils voulaient. La buanderie.

Ils sortirent de sous la cape d'invisibilité et Fred donna le mot de passa au tableau (propreté) qui s'ouvrit, laissant les trois Gryffondor entrer.

- Si vous m'expliquiez votre plan maintenant? demanda Harry.

Il fit face alors à deux sourires jumeaux qui ne valaient rien de bon pour les Serpentard.

*             *             *

- Allez, debout!!! s'exclama Ron.

Harry retint un bâillement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort cette nuit, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup. Ils avaient pris plus de deux heures, le temps que les jumeaux lui expliquent le sortilège qu'ils voulaient utiliser, le temps qu'ils ensorcèlent toutes les robes et le temps qu'ils fassent un petit détour par la Salle Commune des Serpentards...

Harry passa par la salle de bains et, après être prêt, rejoignit Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux dans la Salle Commune.

- T'es prêt? demanda Georges avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Nous avons initié Harry cette nuit.

- Pardon? demanda Ron.

- Vous verrez, répondit l'Attrapeur, mettant fin à la conversation.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor quitta alors la Salle Commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Tous les élèves se retournèrent à leur entrée et ils rejoignirent leur table.

Un groupe d'une quinzaine de Serpentard vint à la rencontre des jumeaux, les regardant avec mépris.

Hermione et Ron virent alors avec surprise que le serpent cousus sur leur robe - prouvant leur appartenance à la maison Serpentard - avait été remplacé par un perroquet jaune à pois rose chantant faux, fort et en boucle 'Les Serpentards sont des nullards!'

Les deux 5e année se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire mais quand ils virent les jumeaux s'effondrer de rire par terre, ils les rejoignirent bien vite.

Seul Harry était encore debout, regardant les Serpentard avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes allés trop loin cette fois, siffla celui qui devait être le chef, une grosse brutte -probablement mangemort - qui devait être en 7e année.

Hermione demanda alors:

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas changés? A moins que vous n'ayez qu'un seul uniforme...

- Tais-toi Sang-de-Bourbe!

Les tois Weasley se calmèrent aussitôt à leur tour et sortirent leur baguette, réagissant à l'insulte.

- Tout simplement, répondit Harry qui était le seul à avoir gardé son calme, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas retourner dans leur Salle Commune - et leur dortoir compris - après être sorti et que le charme ne prend effet qu'une fois qu'ils ont quitté leur Salle Commune.

- Tu as donc participé aussi à la blague, lança Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour sa baguette, le combat était iminent.

A peine avait-il fait ça que quatre Serpentard stupéfixèrent Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient rien à faire dans l'histoire.

Ensuite, trois d'entre eux - les 7e année - pointèrent leur baguette vers les jumeaux et Harry et lancèrent trois sorts différents.

- Doloris!

- Mali!

- Incommolumi!

Les deux derniers sorts étaient des équivalents du Doloris mais moins puissants, ne faisant pas parti des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la combinaison de ces trois sorts en donnaient un qui équivalait à l'Avada Kedavra.

Inconsciemment, il se demanda comment il savait ça mais décida qu'il verrait ça plus tard et que ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour en débattre!

Il vit alors au ralenti les trois sorts se réunir pour n'en former qu'un seul et se précipiter vers eux à toute vitesse.

Sa cicatrise brilla soudainement et les jumeaux et lui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée gris, laissant derrière eux le groupe de Serpentard étonné et Ron et Hermione, tout autant sur le cul mais toujours stupéfixé.

à suivre!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur: J'aime pas super super ce chapitre non plus à part quelques passages *soupir*. Enfin bon, j'ai fini cette partie et je peux enfin faire le voyage!!!! J'me mets tout de suite au chapitre suivant. Celui-ci est moins long que le premier m'enfin bon ^^._

Et puis, j'termine comme d'hab, j'attends vos commentaires!!!!


	3. Rencontre

_Titre:_ Black & White (ça a aucun rapport avec Sirius ^^)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, OOC pour quelques persos, surtout Rogue et Harry et slash Sirius/Rémus

_Pitit résumé:_ Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ Chuis fan des voyages dans le temps alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Si j'ai plagié un élément de votre fic, c'est inconsciemment. Prévenez-moi et je changerai ^^

Chuis allée voir Les Deux Tours le week-end dernier et le film est trop trop trop bien!!! Enfin moi j'ai adoré ^^ Et j'adore Legolas!!!!! Bon, tout ça pour dire que voir le film m'a convaincu de lire les livres (j'avais lu les premières pages où ça raconte l'histoire des hobbits et j'avais abandonné ^^) donc ça se peut que j'irai moins vite à écrire (oui, encore moins vite!!!) et que quelques trucs venant du Seigneur des Anneaux apparaissent dans ma fic ^^

Et pis je remercie très très beaucoup les revieweurs, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai un encouragement ça me donne envie de continuer cette fic!!!!!

Et je finis par le plus important ^^, les reviews!!!!! Marci tout le monde!!!! J'étais super contente!!!!

_Emrah Potter:_ Chuis contente que tu continues à lire même si y'a un slash ^__^ J'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite, en tout cas valà le chapitre 3!!! Marciiiiiiiiiiii pour les compliments!!!!!!!!!!!

_Mara Jade:_ Si t'arrives pas à avoir le chapitre 2, je sais pas si t'auras le chapitre 3, mais si t'as des problèmes pour avoir les chapitres, je pourrai te les envoyer par e-mail si tu veux! Et pis marci!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!!

_Sarah:_ La fin du chapitre 2 est un peu expliqué dans le 3. Moi aussi j'aime bien le caractère de Harry, surtout ce qui va lui arriver ^____________________^ Mais j'en dis pas plus! Juste qu'il risque de souffrir ^^ Enfin, j'te laisse lire la suite en espérant que t'aimeras bien!!!

_Tiffany:_ Si j'te dis comment y sait ça, y'aura plus d'intrigues!!! Mais ça va être expliqué (je sais pas quand mais ça le sera ^^) Et pis je mets la suite (comme tu peux le voir ^^) et j'espère que t'aimeras!!!!!

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer:_ Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**_Black & White_**

_Chapitre 3:_

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il avait eu l'impression que tout avait tourbilloné jusqu'à ce qu'ils aterrissent ici, par terre.

Les jumeaux - qui s'étaient également levés - se tournèrent vers lui et Georges demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry. Je me souviens juste que la combinaison des trois sorts qu'ils avaient lancé en donnait un mortel et qu'on ne pouvait pas y échapper... Et on est ici.

- On est toujours dans le couloir, commenta Fred après un rapide examen, mais on est seuls.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière ainsi qu'une conversation joyeuse entre deux garçons.

- Rémus et Peter vont râler! On a plus de dix minutes de retard!

- Oh, t'inquiète pas James, ils vont pas nous tuer!

Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Harry pour voir que celui-ci avait soudainement pâli et fixait l'endroit où allaient bientôt apparaître les deux garçons.

- On a peut-être un peu exagéré Sirius!

- Mais non, de toute façon ils ont...

Le dénommé 'Sirius' ne finit pas sa phrase, les deux garçons étaient désormais en face des jumeaux et d'Harry et son regard venait de tomber sur ce dernier.

- Quoi? demanda James en regardant dans la direction de Sirius.

Il dévisagea à son tour Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un jumeau! finit par dire Black en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

James secoua la tête et dit:

- Je... J'ai qu'un grand frère qui me ressemble vraiment pas!

Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et Fred dit finalement:

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que t'as REELLEMENT fait?

- J'en sais rien!!!

- On a fait un voyage dans le temps, dit Georges en regardant Sirius.

L'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré il y a quelques jours était à peine reconnaissable en adolescent. Le changement était... stupéfiant.

- C'est quoi cette merde!? finit par s'exclamer Sirius, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les apprentis sorciers.

- Il faudrait qu'on parle à Dumbledore, dit alors Harry, espérant que le Directeur aurait une solution... ou bien ne le voulait-il pas?

- Pas avant que vous nous ayez expliqué! s'exclama Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry soupira, son parrain était têtu! Et pas qu'un peu...

- On vient du futur, expliqua finalement le Survivant, je suis le fils de James.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Il se doutait que c'était quelque chose dans le genre mais savoir que c'était VRAIMENT ça...

- Tu... heu... tu es mon fils?

Harry acquiesça et ajouta:

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Je vais chercher le Directeur! s'exclama Sirius. Il voyait que son meilleur ami était... perturbé au plus point.

C'est vrai que voir son fils débarquer alors qu'on a quinze ans doit paraître bizarre, songea Black avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il entra en courant dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Sirius alla directement à la table des professeurs et demanda d'une voix encore un peu... tremblante au directeur:

- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir Professeur?

Albus Dumbledore le regarda un instant puis acquiesça et se leva.

Sirius et le directeur quittèrent la Grande Salle qui était exceptionnellement silencieuse.

- Ainsi donc, murmura le directeur songeur, des voyageurs sont arrivés ici.

Ils arrivèrent alors au couloir où Harry, les jumeaux et James étaient toujours, silencieux.

- Pourrait-on m'expliquer?

Potter - le fils - se tourna vers Dumbledore alors que Fred lançait:

- On a comme un p'tit problème!

- On vient du futur, précisa Georges.

Le directeur les regarda un à un puis dit finalement:

- Venez dans mon bureau!

Le petit groupe se mit alors en route.

Au bout d'un moment, Fred se tourna vers Harry et demanda:

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'enfin rencontrer ton père?

Le Survivant lui lança un regard noir que, malheureusement, Sirius capta.

- Enfin? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Black, soupçonneux.

- Mais, je veux dire... jeune quoi! bafouilla Fred, enfin c'est pas tous les jours que tu rencontres ton père alors qu'il a ton âge!

- Tu es très mauvais menteur, commenta James calmement bien qu'il était intérieurement en effervescence. Comment cela se faisait-il que son fils ne le connaisse pas?

Le silence s'installa, Harry gardant obsiténément la bouche fermée et ayant fait comprendre aux jumeaux par un regard qu'il ne voulait qu'ils lui disent!

James comprit devant ce silence que quelque chose de grave avait dû lui arriver. Repoussant le malaise qui l'envahissait, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et murmura:

- Bien que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis heureux de te rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Nous sommes arrivés, indiqua Dumbledore.

Il donna le mot de passe à la statue qui gardait son bureau et lui ainsi que les cinq élèves qui le suivaient entrèrent dans le bureau.

Une fois là, le directeur agrandit la pièce magiquement et fit apparaître le nombre de chaises nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir.

Tout le monde prit place, Dumbledore demanda aux voyageurs temporels:

- Comment vous êtes-vous trouvés ici?

- Je crois que c'est ma faute, répondit Harry.

Il raconta alors au directeur la bataille avec les Serpentards et ajouta à la fin:

- J'ai voulu quitter cet endroit au plus vite, je me souviens juste que j'ai souhaité être autre part avec les jumeaux et... on s'est retrouvé ici.

Harry se demanda s'il devait mentionner le fait que sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal. Mais s'il le faisait, il devait aussi expliquer comment il l'avait eu. Et il savait qu'il en avait déjà trop dit, Hermione lui avait déjà parlé des problèmes temporels et il SAVAIT qu'il ne devait rien changer. Oui mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- Et bien, il semblerait que, dans ton désir de partir, tu as fait appel à une partie de ta magie que tu ne connaissais pas, qui... dormait en toi. Le seul moyen de retourner chez vous est que tu apprennes à maîtriser cette magie.

Harry cligna des yeux, le temps de tout comprendre.

- Vous voulez dire que... je n' 'exploite' pas toute ma magie.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Oui et le sort que tu as utilisé est puissant, tu as donc besoin de TOUTE ta magie pour le reproduire.

Le Survivant acquiesça, m'enfin bon, encore une fois c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps alors? demanda Fred.

- Je suppose que la solution la plus raisonnable est que vous continuiez vos études ici.

- Mais... je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué professeur, mais on dirait que Harry est mon jumeau, lança James.

- Et puis, on ne doute pas que les jumeaux soient des Weasley, ajouta Sirius.

Fred et Georges sourirent au commentaire.

Dumbledore se leva et dit:

- La solution est simple, il faudrait que vous changiez d'apparence. Savez-vous faire ce sort?

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers Harry.

- On a commencé à l'étudier hier mais j'arriverai à me débrouiller! assura-t-il.

- Professeur, pourquoi ne le lancez-vous pas le sort vous-mêmes? demanda Sirius curieusement.

Dumbledore lui sourit mystérieusement et répondit:

- Si c'est moi qui lance le sort, ce sera ma magie qui l'alimentera, qui permettra à... l'illusion de devenir réelle mais si je quitte Poudlard, les sorts qui entourent l'établissement empêcheront ma magie d'entrer. Donc les sorts que j'aurai lancé ne marcheront plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred, Georges et Harry étaient méconnaissables.

Bien sûr, les jumeaux se ressemblaient toujours comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu foncé tous deux, leur visage était moins triangulaire et ils avaient également perdus quelques centimètres.

Quand à Harry, il avait un petit air de famille avec les jumeaux vu qu'il se ferait passer pour leur cousin. Il adopta donc les mêmes cheveux, noirs et lisses, mais plus longs et avait opté pour des yeux marron presque noirs - et en profita pour corriger sa vue. Par contre, il avait pris quelques centimètres. Mais quand il essaya de faire disparaître sa cicatrice, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait la masquer, il dut donc abandonner l'idée.

- Maintenant des noms, continua Dumbledore.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et dit:

- Comme Harry se fait passer pour votre cousin, vous aurez tous trois le même nom: Viator. Après, Fred, tu seras Joshua, Georges Mattias et toi Harry... Malik.

- Ca sonne Serpentard, commenta Fred, se recevant en réponse un regard noir du Survivant.

Finalement, Dumbledore se tourna vers James et Sirius.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir de cette pièce avec ce que vous savez.

Albus lança un sort sur les deux garçons, ils ne devaient pas connaître leur avenir, peu importe ce qui s'était passé, leur futur en dépendait.

Il s'arrangea pour modifier leur souvenir, faisant en sorte qu'ils se rappellent de leur rencontre avec Harry et les jumeaux mais en tant que nouveaux arrivants et pas voyageurs temporels.

Il acheva son sort et rangea sa baguette, regardant les deux jeunes hommes reprendre lentement conscience.

- Hé bien, dit finalement le directeur, je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné Malik, Joshua et Mattias, ils s'étaient un peu perdus dans le château.

Sirius et James acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau du directeur.

Harry regarda la porte par laquelle son père était sorti. Il avait pu lui parler franchement mais quelques minutes à peine. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son père, il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait encore plus.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler son épaule et se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. D'abord il entendait des voix, maintenant ça...

Il soupira et se tourna vers le directeur qui le regardait avec compassion.

- Je suis désolé Malik, mais le temps ne doit pas être modifié.

- Au risque de créer des problèmes encore plus gros, je sais, soupira Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus joyeux:

- Vous serez répartis demain, pour aujourd'hui je dois m'occuper de tous les détails, prévenir les professeurs, vous procurer les affaires d'école. Vous êtes bien en 7e année et pour toi Malik en 5e.

Les voyageurs acquiescèrent et Albus continua:

- Je vais vous montrer une chambre où je vous demanderai de rester pour aujourd'hui avant de rejoindre le dortoir de la maison dans laquelle vous serez répartis.

*             *             *

(retour dans le futur... ou présent)

Dumbledore regarda les Serpentards devant lui puis Ron et Hermione.

Il semblait soucieux et pensif. Comment Harry avait-il pu disparaître comme ça? Accompagné, de plus, par les jumeaux?

Le directeur fut soudain pris de vertiges et se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise, la tête lui tournant étrangement.

Quelque chose, un souvenir, une personne, plusieurs même, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Un garçon triste et presque... perdu retrouvant ses parents.

Des jumeaux farceurs mais bons compagnons sur qui on peut compter en cas de besoin.

Harry.

Fred et Georges.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour faire face aux regards inquiets de Mc Gonagall, Severus ainsi que des élèves présents.

- Je sais où est Harry, murmura le Directeur.

Finalement, il aurait voulu ne pas savoir.

Son coeur se serra légèrement en songeant que c'était peut-être aussi un peu par sa faute que les évènements qui se produiront, qui se sont produits sont possibles.

*             *             *

(retour au présent... passé)

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? demanda Fred en regardant par dessus l'épaule du Survivant assis à une table.

- J'essaie de traduire ce livre, répondit Potter en bougonnant.

- T'as pas l'air de t'en sortir! répondit Georges en s'asseyant devant Harry.

- J'arrive pas à trouver en quelle langue il a été écrit, sinon ce serait beaucoup plus simple! C'est ce que j'ai fait à la bibliothèque hier...

L'Attapeur ferma son livre un peu sèchement et le remit dans sa poche après l'avoir rappetissi.

- J'en ai marre et j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ca fait deux heures que t'essaies de traduire un truc incompréhensible, l'informa Fred en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry soupira, doutant VRAIMENT de pouvoir un jour réussir à traduire ce livre.

- Allez! reprit Fred, plus joyeux, on n'a qu'à inventer quelques blagues pour nous faire une réputation ici!

- T'y participes? demanda Georges en se tournant vers Harry.

- On a été plutôt impressioné hier, ajouta Georges.

Potter leur sourit, acceptant leur offre.

*             *             *

Le lendemain matin, McGonagall entra dans la chambre des trois apprentis.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, vous allez être répartis.

- Ce matin? demanda Fred, et après on a cours?

- Bien sûr, vous ne pensiez tout de même rester ici vous tourner les pouces pendant plusieurs semaines? demanda sarcastiquement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Harry sourit au commentaire alors que Fred se renfrognait.

Les trois nouveaux élèves se levèrent et suivirent McGonagall jusqu'à la Grande Salle où un silence les accueillit.

Dumbledore se leva et les salua chaleureusement, leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses sortit alors le Choixpeau.

- Nous allons commencer par les jumeaux qui rejoigneront la 7e année, Joshua Viator!

Fred s'avança, les mains dans les poches et s'assit sur le tabouret, se sentant complètement stupide de passer une deuxième fois sous le Choixpeau.

_Ho, ho_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête, _un Weasley! Hé, mais que vois-je? Tu viens du futur. Je vois que tu as déjà été répartie alors je ne mets pas mon ancienne... ma future décision en cause_, GRYFFONDOR!!!!!!!!

Fred se leva et rejoignit la table qui l'acclamait, saluant exagèrement au passage.

- Mattias Viator! appela McGonagall.

Georges s'avança et prit la place que son jumeau avait précédemment occupé. On mit alors le Choixpeau sur sa tête et la petite voix retentit:

_Comme je l'ai dit à ton jumeau, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de revenir sur ma future décision, cependant je plains fortement les élèves et les professeurs qui vous supporteront_, GRYFFONDOR!!!!!

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Georges rejoignit son frère.

- Maintenant, Malik Viator qui rentrera en 5e année.

Harry rejoignit à son tour le petit tabouret et le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

_Et voici le dernier voyageur temporel. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs en toi, et pas forcément très clair. Hum, tu ne veux pas rejoindre Serpentard? Pourtant une partie de toi ne pourrait s'épanouir que là-bas. Bien, puisque ta décision est prise et que tu ne veux pas revenir dessus_, GRYFFONDOR!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry soupira et rejoignit à son tour la table qui l'acclamait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Minerva roula le morceau de parchemin et rejoignit la table des professeurs. Après tout, elle était la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Alors comme ça t'es en 5e année? demanda Rémus, nous aussi!!!

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il suivrait les cours avec sa mère et son père.

Et Peter, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il devrait supporter Peter, ne dire aucune remarque et surtout éviter de le tuer!!!!

- Fais attention à eux!!! s'exclama Lily Evans, reconnaissable à ses yeux verts et ses cheveux auburns, ils sont du genre farceurs et gamins!

- Hé! protestèrent les quatre mauraudeurs en coeur.

- Je crois que Rémus est le seul qui ait plus d'un gramme de cervelle, ajouta la fille assise à côté de Lily. Au fait, moi c'est Solange Cantrix et elle Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie!

Harry sourit à la fille qui venait de faire les présentations et la détailla discrètement. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun clair et des yeux bleu océan, brillant légèrement sous l'éclairage spécial de la Grande salle.

- T'es en 5e année aussi? demanda Harry, plus pour engager la conversation.

- Yep! Y'a aussi la fille là-bas, Sarah Fire, mais elle est pas du genre sociable.

Le Survivant la détailla à son tour, ce qui était le plus étonnant étaient ses cheveux, ils étaient d'u rouge vif presque... la couleur du sang ou du feu. Ses yeux étaient dans les même tons mais virant plus sur le brun. Son regard dériva de nouveau vers sa chevelure, la lumière jouant sur, lui donnant mille reflets.

- Jamais personne n'a réussi à lui faire dire plus de cinq mots à part les profs! ajouta Lily après qu'elle ait regardé dans la même direction qu'Harry pour découvrir ce qu'il observait.

- Hé, Viator!!! appela Peter.

Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers Pettigrow, se retenant de le tuer, pas que ce serait une perte mais bon, 'il ne devait pas changer le passé', il connaissait la chanson!

- Quoi? demanda Harry, le plus poliment qu'il pouvait l'être.

- T'es parent avec les jumeaux? demanda James.

- Chuis leur cousin mais je vis avec eux.

- Comment ça se fait? lança Sirius en s'intégrant dans la conversation, curieux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son futur parrain. Soupirant, il finit par dire:

- Mes parents sont morts.

Black le regarda, la bouche un peu ouverte. Il la referma aussitôt, se retenant de ne pas se flanquer une baffe et dit:

- Désolé.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Lily.

- Par quoi on commence?

- Double cours de potions.

Le Survivant remarqua la légère grimace sur les traits de sa future mère et se dit que cela ne le changerait pas vraiment de l'habitude.

Fred et Georges passèrent au même moment derrière lui et le premier lança:

- Malik! On va... faire un tour.

Harry les regarda, haussa un sourcil et répondit:

- M'oubliez pas en route!

Les jumeaux lui sourirent en même temps et Georges lança avant de s'éloigner:

- On te fera le résumé ce soir!

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire? demanda Solange, légèrement étonnée.

- Hum... Repérer les lieux? lança Harry, semblant de rien en semblant soudain très intéressé par son assiette.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard surpris et se promirent de surveiller ces jumeaux, enfin de la concurrence?

- Enfin bref, reprit Solange, je veux tout savoir sur toi!!!

Harry la regarda, étonné, se retenant de rougir.

La jeune fille, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ne put s'empêcher, elle, de s'empourprer.

Lily et Rémus sourirent alors que James, Sirius et Peter éclataient de rire.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! s'exclama Solange en se retenant de bafouiller.

Lupin lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lui murmura discrètement:

- T'inquiète, ils vont finir par se calmer!

La jeune fille acquiesça mais afficha tout de même un air boudeur.

Sirius arrêta de rire et se mordit la lèvre en voyant Rémus taper amicalement le dos de Solange.

Il secoua la tête, mettant ça sur le fait que son ami n'était pas spécialement démonstratif et qu'il ne montrait que rarement des signes aussi flagrants d'amitié.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment à plaisanter sur tout et rien, semblant compter Harry comme l'un des leurs.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et s'exclama:

- C'est l'heure du cours de potions!!! On va être en retard!!!

Tous les 5e année - à part Sarah qui avait déjà quitté la salle - se levèrent en soupirant et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en traînant les pieds.

Alors que Harry allait à son tour franchir la porte, le professeur McGonagall l'appela.

*             *             *

Les jumeaux sortirent de la Grande Salle et décidèrent de rejoindre en premier lieu leur dortoir où ils récupèreraient leurs affaires pour les premiers cours et ils iraient ensuite voir si la salle qu'ils avaient trouvé pourrait leur servir dans cette époque.

C'est vrai quoi, sortir pour aller acheter des Biéraubeurres ou des bonbons de toutes sortes à Pré-au-Lard était assez facile - lorsqu'on connaissait le passage - mais cacher ces achats étaient légèrement plus difficiles.

Ils ne pouvaient pas les mettre dans leur dortoir, ce qui ferait extrêmement flag et qui serait risqué vu leur ancien compagnon de chambre.

Et en plus, Peeves avait la sale manie de les balancer au moment où ils croyaient être en sureté et où ils avaient 'baissé leur garde'.

Et enfin, la salle où ils avaient emménagé avait une protection spéciale anti-fantômes, Peeves ne pouvait donc pas mettre tout leur plan à l'eau vu qu'il ne le savait pas!

Ils se dirigèrent donc, après avoir quitté la tour Gryffondor, vers leur futur abri.

*             *             *

Harry arriva devant la porte du cachot où il aurait cours et y frappa.

McGonagall l'avait accompagné à la salle commune de Gryffondor et lui avait montré son dortoir. Puis elle lui avait dit de prendre ses manuels pour la matinée et l'avait accompagné jusqu'au sous-sol, lui indiquant le chemin à suivre pour arriver à la salle de cours et lui signant un mot d'excuses pour le professeur de potions.

Une voix fémine et froide - pour ne pas dire glaciale - lui répondit:

- Entrez!

Harry retint un soupir - se disant que s'il était à son époque, les cours de potions auraient pu être supportables alors qu'ici, ça semblait mal parti - et poussa la porte.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je suis nouveau, je m'appelle Malik Viator et j'ai un mot de McGonagall.

Il se retint à temps d'ajouter que la politesse existait et donna le morceau de parchemin à son nouveau prof de potions - comment s'appelait-elle? - qui le lut plusieurs fois, semblant chercher la moindre trace qui aurait pu dire que le mot qu'elle avait était un faux.

Elle finit cependanat par chiffoner le morceau et indiqua négligeamment:

- Alors asseyez-vous à côté de Rogue et sortez vos affaires!

Il reçut le regard compatif des quatre maraudeurs alors qu'il rejoignait le fond de la salle.

Son futur prof de potions ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté d'avoir un voisin.

Se retenant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, il s'assit et sortit ses affaires.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au tableau, il remarqua qu'ils devraient faire une potion dont les effets servaient à éloigner plusieurs créatures dangereuses - dont les loup-garous.

Le professeur reprit au même moment:

- Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser cette potion, mettez-vous au travail!

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Rémus et remarqua que son futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait pâli et levait désormais une main quelque peu tremblante.

- Oui? demanda le professeur d'une voix légèrement douceureuse.

- Est-ce que... - Rémus dut ravaler sa salive - est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie?

Le professeur acquiesça, un petit sourire en coin et signa un billet à Lupin qui quitta la salle de potions en hâte.

Harry vit alors Sirius et James serrer les poings, retenant leur colère.

Le professeur avait sûrement décider de faire fabriquer cette potion pour mettre Rémus mal à l'aise. Et si Sirius ou James réagissaient, cela mettrait certainement la puce à l'oreille à tout le monde. Et ceux qui se doutaient de quelque chose auraient leur doute confirmé.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur et vit qu'elle paraissait assez satisfaite d'elle. Elle faisait certainement partie de ceux qui détestaient les loup-garous sans vouloir remettre leur haine en question.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Rogue, lui demandant discrètement:

- C'est quoi le nom de la prof?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui et le regard un long moment avant de détourner la tête et de dire d'une voix neutre:

- Je pensais que les Gryffondors détestaient les Serpentards.

Harry le regarda, étonné avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je viens d'arriver et j'ai pas particulièrement envie de te détester alors qu'on va certainement rester à côté en cours de potions.

Le Survivant attendit un peu puis n'entendant pas la réponse de Rogue, retourna à ses scarabés pour les couper.

- C'est Darka, elle adore frapper là où ça fait mal.

Harry leva brusquement la tête, étonné mais le Serpentard continuait à préparer ses ingrédients, semblant de rien.

Se fut cette fois un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il continua ses scarabées.

Un peu plus d'une heure était passée lorsque Rogue et Harry finirent leur potion, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à la remuer pendant une demi-heure.

Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers le Survivant et dit:

- T'es plutôt doué.

Harry acquiesça, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- C'est tout récent pourtant.

Rogue le regarda, un sourcil levé, signe de son étonnement.

- Disons qu'avant je pensais que cette matière était complètement inutile.

Harry grimaça légèrement à cette desciption et ajouta:

- C'était stupide de ma part.

Severus allait répondre lorsque le professeur vociféra:

- ROGUE! VIATOR! VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN VOUS TAIRE! VOUS ETES DANS UN COURS DE POTIONS ET NON DANS UN SALON DE THE!!!!

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés. Premièrement, une entente entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard était quelque chose considérée comme tout à fait impossible et de plus, Severus Rogue était du genre glaçon, ne parlant pas plus aux Gryffondors ou aux Poufsouffles qu'aux Serpentards ou Serdaigles.

Harry regarda la prof un moment dans les yeux, faisant finalement détourner le regard à Darka qui dit:

- Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour insolence.

Le Surivant regarda la prof, un sourire en coin aux lèvres avant de finalement détourner la tête.

Son regard croisa celui de Sarah Fire et il lui sembla qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus sur lui qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Ce fut lui cette fois qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

à suivre!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ Valà! Encore un chapitre de terminé! Au plus j'avance, au plus mes chapitres sont courts -_-

Enfin bref, j'ai grave hésité pour ce chapitre entre envoyer Harry à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. En fait, je veux développer une amitié entre Harry et Rogue. Enfin bref, je vais juste dire que ce chapitre est pas tout à fait dans les tons que je voulais mais bon, tant pis!

Chuis désolée du retard - surtout que j'ai fini ce chapitre depuis un bout de temps - mais j'ai eu une angine et j'ai dormi -_- beaucoup. Enfin bref, sorry!!!!!!!!!

Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un résumé des personnages apparus dans les chapitres précédents? Parce que vu que j'ai du mal à sortir mes chapitres ^^

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Review, please!!!!!

A la prochaine!!!!


	4. Blague

_Titre:_ Black & White (ça a aucun rapport avec Sirius ^^)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, OOC pour quelques persos, surtout Rogue et Harry et slash Sirius/Rémus

_Pitit__ résumé: Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Chuis fan des voyages dans le temps alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Si j'ai plagié un élément de votre fic, c'est inconsciemment. Prévenez-moi et je changerai ^^_

Marci à tous les reviews, ça fait franchement chaud au cœur !!! Enfin, valà (enfin) la suite !

_Tiffany__ :_ Valà la suite !!! Enfin, mais si elle est franchement pourrisse -_-

_Sarah :_ Merciiiii !!! Au début j'voulais faire un slash Harry/Rogue mais vous étiez pas motivés ^^ Enfin bref, chuis fan de Rogue et je crois que ça se voit dans mes fics ^^ Vi, bien sûr que certaines personnes vont découvrir qui sont Harry et les jumeaux !!! Pour Sarah… elle va plus apparaître par la suite, mais c'est un personnage tout de même important et je dis plus rien sinon j'vais péter le suspens !!! ^^

_Harry Jedusort :_ Valà la suite ! Bien pourrisse d'ailleurs !

_Sophie Black :_ ^^ Non, j'ai pas prévu de faire de slash Harry/Rogue parce que t'es la seule à m'en avoir demandé un -_-. Mais si tu veux j'peux écrire quelques chapitres spécialement pour toi où il va y avoir la présence du couple qui suivra la chronologie de l'histoire sans y être accroché… Chais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^ Mais je sais pas si le couple durera vu que j'hésite encore à caser Harry avec S… quelqu'un ^^ Enfin, dis-moi si tu veux ou bien pas, je te les enverrai. Et si tu veux lire un slash Harry/Severus, tu peux aller lire Aurum, ma nouvelle fic (non, je fais pas de la pub ^^) Enfinn bref, valà le chapitre 4, bien pourri !

_Tania Potter :_ Valà la suite ! Le chapitre 4 est vraiment nul mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux ^^ Après j'avoue que j'adoooore Rogue !!! C'est un de mes persos préférés !!! (j'ai des goûts zarbs et j'assume ! ^^) Et puis, les jumeaux me font franchement délirer et je voulais les faire rencontrer les Maraudeurs !! Bon, j'vais pas baratiner plus longtemps et te laisser lire la suite (TRES TRES POURRISSE !!!!)

_Pitit__ rappel des personnages: _

Vincent Struggle: Prof de Défense contre les forces du mal dans le futur... présent, son père est sorcier et sa mère moldue, championne en différents sports de combat.

Mrs Darka: Prof de potions dans le passé, aime frapper là où ça fait mal.

Sarah Fire: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, mystérieuse, reste toujours seule et a les cheveux rouges.

Solange Cantrix: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans.

Harry Potter = Malik Viator

Fred Weasley = Joshua Viator

Georges Weasely = Mattias Viator

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer__: Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling._

**_Black & White_**

_Chapitre 4:_

Les Gryffondors de 5e année quittèrent le cachot et revinrent au rez-de-chaussée.

- On va chercher Rémus? proposa Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Vous oubliez qu'on a été exclus de l'infirmerie pendant un mois à part cas d'extrême urgence, remarqua Peter.

- Comment vous avez fait ça? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin, imaginant déjà quelques scénarios farfelus dans son esprit.

- On te le raconte si tu nous dis de quoi tu parlais avec Rogue! répondit James en croisant les bras.

Harry les regarda un à un, soupira et répondit:

- Y m'a juste dit que je me débrouillais en potions!

- Un Gryffondor doué en potions, on aura tout vu! plaisanta Sirius.

Harry baissa les yeux, il se souvenait de ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit lors de sa première année, et maintenant lorsqu'il avait été re-réparti '_tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs, et pas forcément très clair_'.

- Harry? demanda James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Hein? Le Survivant leva la tête et regarda son futur père un moment avant d'embrayer sur autre chose, alors? Pourquoi vous avez été explusés de l'infirmerie?

- On a... heu... accidentellement renversé quelques flacons de potions, répondit Sirius avec un air totalement innocent sur le visage.

Harry le regarda et secoua la tête, plus pour retenir son fou-rire et dit:

- J'vais chercher Rémus, on se retrouve en Enchantements!

Et il partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Après qu'il soit parti, Sirius demanda:

- Comment il sait par où se trouve l'infirmerie?

*             *             *

Fred et Georges rejoignirent leur premier cours, Divination.

- Tu crois que tous les profs de Divination sont complètement cinglés ou qu'on est particulièrement malchanceux? demanda Fred à son frère, songeur.

- On sera bientôt fixé de toute façon.

- Hé! Viator et... Viator!

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour voir arriver un Gryffondor de leur classe, Pierre Potter.

Il était assez grand, plutôt baraqué sans ressembler à une armoire à glace, les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux d'un noir profond.

- Comment vous savez où est la tour de Divination?

- McGonagall nous a expliqués! répondit Georges sans hésiter.

- Oh, c'est assez compliqué, vous voulez que je vous aide? proposa Potter.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et ils se remirent tous en route.

- Au fait, c'est qui la prof? demanda Georges au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'ils montaient tous trois les escaliers menant à la tour de Divination.

- Mrs Acutus (Ndla: OK, je me casse pas le cul pour le nom mais j'ai pas d'idées -_-) elle est du genre zarb. On a l'impression qu'elle sait pas mal de choses mais elle ne dit rien ou presque. Elle dit que l'avenir doit rester inchangé...

- Ca peut pas être pire que notre ancien prof, lança Fred en souriant, se rappelant de la fois où elle avait prédi la mort de Lee Jordan, leur meilleur ami à lui et à son frère.

- Ha? demanda Pierre.

Les jumeaux se mirent à raconter plusieurs cours de Divination, modifiant leur voix et faisant différentes mimiques ou encore des gestes.

Potter dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle tellement il était mort de rire.

- Ca me fait bizarrement penser à Trelawney, lança Pierrre après avoir repris son souffle et qu'ils aient continué à gravir les escaliers.

- Trelawney? demandèrent les jumeaux, oscillant entre incrédulité et hilarité.

- Une fille de Serdaigle, en 7e année. Elle se dit capable de prédire l'avenir m'enfin bon.

*             *             *

Harry frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra sans plus attendre.

Rémus était assis sur son lit, semblant sur le point de partir.

Mrs Pomfresh - il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître avec vingt ans de moins!!! - pressa doucement l'épaule du loup-garou en signe de soutien.

- Excusez-moi, lança Harry.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'infirmerie et il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait redevenu à son état 'normal', il ne mangeait pas assez selon les critères de Pomfresh et était aussi en manque de sommeil.

- Je suis désolé, je viens voir si Rémus peut nous rejoindre pour aller en cours d'Enchantements.

Lupin lui lança un regard étonné et finit par sourire au nouveau.

- Ca m'étonne, je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'infirmerie, lança l'infirmière en le dévisageant.

Un sourire joua inévitablement sur les lèvres du Survivant lorsqu'il répondit:

- C'est normal, je suis nouveau, j'ai été réparti ce matin.

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas je crois que je ne peux m'opposer à la sortie de Rémus.

*             *             *

Les trois 7e année arrivèrent enfin à la tour de Divination, quelques élèves devaient certainement être arrivés car l'échelle qui permettait de rejoindre la salle de cours était baissée.

Ils montèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés.

La salle était beaucoup plus 'saine' qu'elle ne le fut... ne le serait sans tous les bâtons d'encens et autres herbes.

Les jumeaux détaillèrent alors la prof tandis que Pierre rejoignait ses amis à une des tables occupant la salle.

Il y avait déja une sacrée différence de style avec Trelawney: la prof était habillée plutôt sobrement, une longue robe noire de sorciers avec l'écusson de Poudlard simplement brodée sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière en une queue de cheval et rien ne la différenciait des autres professeurs.

Elle leur fit alors un sourire chaleureux et les invita à s'asseoir.

Les jumeaux se présentèrent et elle les regarda un long moment d'un regard perçant.

Ils finirent par détourner les yeux de ce regard inoptique et s'assirent à la dernière table libre.

Acutus dit alors:

- Faites attention, le troisième n'est pas le moindre et son avenir est particulièrement sombre. Votre soutien lui sera indispensable.

Un silence pesant s'installa parmi les élèves. Chacun d'eux savait que toute parole que disait leur prof de Divination était vraie et qu'elle ne disait jamais rien par erreur.

Un destin si affreux attendait-il le dernier Viator?

Car dans l'esprit de tous, le troisième ne pouvait être qu'Harry.

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit les jumeaux à la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas.

Il venait d'avoir un cours d'Enchantements où Flitwick n'avait fait que leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient étudier dans les prochaines semaines, les sortilèges lancées dans une langue étrangère, plus puissant que les autres mais plus dangereux pour le lanceur.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de leur première matinée, Fred et Georges 'oubliant' le passage du cours de Divination.

Mais à peine leur repas fut-il terminé que les jumeaux se levèrent et partirent après avoir dit à Harry:

- Au fait, ce soir rendez-vous au même lieu qu'avant hier et à la même heure.

- Ah oui, je voulais vous dire, histoire que vous ayez pas l'air trop étonné, le 4ème mauraudeur c'est Rémus!

Les jumeaux se retournèrent en même temps alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir.

- QUOI??????

Le Survivant leur sourit en retour alors que Fred et Georges pestaient sur le fait qu'il ne le leur avait pas dit plus tôt.

*             *             *

Peu après que les jumeaux l'eurent quitté, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Solange vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il semblait que les 5e année de Gryffondor étaient assez liés et qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, sauf Sarah qui faisait 'bande à part'.

- Tu joues au Quidditch Viator? demanda Solange en se tournant vers lui.

- Ouais, depuis cinq ans, répondit Harry distraitement avant de remarquer qu'il avait fait une bourde. Les 1ère année n'étaient pas autorisés à monter sur des balais!

- Heu oui, reprit-il, j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale mais l'affaire ne s'est pas ébruitée, ce serait sympa qu'vous n'en parlez pas!

Les autres acquiescèrent et James demanda, les yeux brillants:

- A quel poste tu joues? Il nous manque des joueurs et la sélection a lieu samedi, tu pourras p't'être faire parti de l'équipe!

- Chuis attrapeur, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il savait que son père avait occupé cette place lorsqu'il était au collège, il n'avait donc aucune chance.

- Oh, fit Solage déçu, y'a juste une place de gardien et une de batteur.

*             *             *

Comme l'après-midi ils n'avaient pas cours - normalement ils avaient Défense contre les Forces du Mal  mais le professeur qui leur enseignerait cette matière n'était pas encore arrivé - les filles les traînèrent quasiment de force dans la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir.

Sirius passa 'gentillement' la liste des devoirs à faire à Harry qui avait manqué les premiers jours de cours.

- C'est trop gentil Black, t'aurais pas dû! marmonna le Survivant en voyant le grand sourire de son futur parrain.

- Mais de rien!!!

- Bon, si voulez bien arrêter de vous jeter des fleurs, fit James amusé, on pourrait peut-être commencer ce %¤$£{* de devoirs de potions!!!

- J'vais vous aider, lança Harry en prenant le sujet.

Il le parcourut rapidement du regard et eut un grand sourire.

- Rien de plus simple!!!

Il se reçut six regards lourds.

- Parce que pour toi, faire trois rouleaux sur la potion de Rappel est facile!

- Ben oui, il y a les ingrédients, l'effet qu'elle produit, les effets secondaires, le dosage, dans quels cas elle est particulièrement utilisée, quelques exemples de ce qu'il s'est produit par le passé, ...

- C'est bon!!! lança Sirius, les yeux ronds, on a compris!!!

- Ouah! lâcha Solange, contente de te compter parmi nous!

- Presque pas intéressé le commentaire, lâcha Harry en souriant.

*             *             *

Harry regarda le plafond de sa chambre, allongé sur le dos dans son lit et les bras derrière la tête.

Il avait de gros problèmes pour trouver le sommeil, tout comme la nuit dernière où il n'avait pas du tout fermé l'oeil. Peut-être par peur de ce qu'il verrait... Mais Voldemort, enfin celui de son époque, est-ce qu'il arriverait encore à rêver de lui malgré le temps qui les séparait? Il espérait que non mais n'osait pas non plus trop y croire et c'était surtout pour ça qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir.

Il finit par en avoir marre et s'asseya dans son lit, lançant rapidement un sortilège de silence autour delui après avoir fermé les rideaux.

Il prit le petit bout de parchemin où il avait inscrit plusieurs sorts intéressants à apprendre et s'entraîna.

*             *             *

Les jumeaux rejoignirent Harry qui était déjà dans la Salle Commune à les attendre et partirent tous trois aussitôt, faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer, ils n'avaient plus la chance d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité pour les cacher.

Ce soir, les jumeaux montreraient LEUR repère, là où ils préparaient toutes leurs blagues car la pièce qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé dans le futur était toujours présente dans le passé.

*             *             *

Sirius se leva en silence et réveilla les trois autres Maraudeurs, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Viator.

- Prêt? demanda James avec un grand sourire en fouillant dans le coffre devant son lit pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Les Serpentards vont déguster, lança Black en se frottant les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

*             *             *

Les jumeaux et Harry entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le Survivant se tourna vers Fred et Georges en souriant:

- Merci les gars franchement!

- Hé! Tu fais parti du groupe maintenant! On allait pas mettre à l'écart l'héritier d'un des Maraudeurs!

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt et il souhaita bonne nuit aux Weasley avant de partir presque au courant vers son dortoir.

- Je sais! Chuis pas doué! s'exclama tristement Fred.

Son frère lui serra l'épaule et ils rejoignirent à leur tour leur lit.

*             *             *

Harry ouvrit la porte de son dortoir doucement et se faufila à l'intérieur, fermant derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour rejoindre son lit et peut-être prendre quelques heures de sommeil lorsque son regard tomba sur les quatre Maraudeurs se remettant en pyjama.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun se demandant ce que l'autre faisait ici, puis Harry bâilla et lança:

- On s'expliquera t't'à l'heure, là chuis fatiguée, bye!

Et il rejoignit son lit où il s'allongea, se couchant sur le côté de façon à avoir le mur dans son champs de vision.

Les quatre Maraudeurs restèrent un moment en silence, s'asseyant chacun sur son lit et Rémus finit par dire:

- Il dort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait debout à cette heure? Surtout que c'est son premier jour de cours ici! Nous on a attendu au moins quelques semaines avant de commencer à faire des conneries! lança Sirius.

- On aura la réponse tout à l'heure, répondit Peter en bâillant à son tour et terminant de boutonner son pyjama.

*             *             *

Harry s'assit sur son lit, complètement en sueur.

Il avait rêvé de Voldemort!!! De celui de cette époque!

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, appuyant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il sentit alors les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Le Voldemort de son époque était très puissant mais celui d'ici l'était encore plus, il avait tous ses pouvoirs et n'avait pas été éprouvé par une quelconque perte de pouvoirs. De plus, il avait de nombreux alliés, qu'ils soient humains ou autres créatures comme les Détraqueurs ou les Géants.

Et sa cruauté n'en était que plus grande.

- Malik? demanda Rémus.

Harry leva vers le loup-garou un regard embué de larmes et il détourna vite la tête.

Lupin était toujours le premier debout aussi était-il étonné que Viator ne dorme plus.

Il approcha du lit et s'assit derrière lui, passant une main dans son dos pour essayer de le réconforter.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué en relation humaine, il avait toujours été mis sur le côté à cause de ce qu'il était et il s'était naturellement replié sur lui-même.

Mais il sentait, en voyant le nouveau ainsi abattu, qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Harry sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui et Rémus tentait de le rassurer.

Il eut envie de se laisser un peu aller, de laisser enfin libre cours à son chagrin mais il ne devait pas, les questions viendraient inévitablement après et il ne pouvait pas répondre! Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mais cela serait-il suffisant? Il avait terriblement envie de tout raconter, de sauver ses futurs parents.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et se recula, souriant à Rémus.

- Merci mais c'est... c'est rien, juste... un cauchemar.

Le loup-garou le regarda un moment et finit par acquiescer.

- Bien sûr, mais si tu veux parler...

NON, il ne devait surtout pas!!! Il sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et partit presque en courant vers la salle de bains.

Rémus soupira et se leva, retournant s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était songeur, se demandant quelles pouvaient être les préoccupations de leur nouveau voisin de chambre.

Son regard surtout l'avait marqué. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir des horreurs à peine imaginables pour lui, comme si un lourd fardeau pesait sur son dos et qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Songeant qu'il n'était probablement pas loin de la vérité, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, ayant bien besoin d'une bonne douche chaude.

Et avec la pleine lune qui approchait, son humeur n'était pas particulièrement au beau fixe.

*             *             *

Harry sortit de la salle de bains, lavé et habillé et se dépêcha de quitter le tour de Gryffondor.

Il ne voulait pas rencontrer un des Maraudeurs ou Lily ou Solange ou encore les jumeaux, pour le moment il voulait juste être seul et les Gryffondors n'étaient pas particulièrement réputés pour ça.

Il erra un long moment dans les couloirssans but précis, cherchant juste à se vider la tête.

Voldemort avait tué plusieurs moldus cette nuit, 's'ennuyant' sans doutes. Pour le moment, la lutte avait un peu été mise en veille, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Les activités, d'un côté comme de l'autre, étaient assez faibles.

Mais il n'avait tout de même ressenti aucune humanité en Voldemort, comme si la pitié lui était totalement inconnu.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, aussi atterrit-il par terre lorsqu'il buta dans quelqu'un.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'une main était dans son champs de vision.

Levant la tête, il aperçut Severus Rogue en face de lui.

Souriant légèrement, il prit la main tendue qui l'aida à se relever.

- Ca va?

Harry acquiesça et le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se mirent à marcher en silence, arpentant les couloirs à deux.

Le Survivant sentit qu'il se détendait et la présence d'une personne qui lui donnait juste du soutien, sans rien demander en retour y était certainement pour une grande partie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry finit cependant par prendre la parole:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Harry s'arrêta et sourit au Serpentard:

- J'crois que j'vais retourner dans ma salle commune, merci!

Rogue acquiesça et le Gryffondor crut voir un sourire étirer les lèvres du futur mangemort mais se dit finalement qu'il avait dû rêver car l'expression du Serpentard était toujours impassible.

- Ben, à t't'à l'heure!!!

Harry était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il fit soudainement demi-tour:

- Je te conseillerai d'éviter de toucher à la nourriture ou un truc du genre ce matin, enfin avant que les autres aient goûtés, les maraudeurs étaient de sortie cette nuit!

Rogue acquiesça et les deux élèves se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa Maison.

*             *             *

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis autour d'une table dans leur salle commune, clarifiant quelques derniers détails.

- Au fait, vous savez où est Viator? demanda James.

Les yeux de Rémus se voilèrent légèrement mais ils redevinrent presque aussitôt normaux.

Sirius, à qui cette expression n'avait pas échappé (ndla: ^^;;;;;;), fronça les sourcils et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le loup-garou regarda ses meilleurs amis, hésitant. Devait-il se confier à eux? Après tout, il leur faisait confiance mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui...

Il remit ses questions à plus tard lorsque Malik entra dans la salle.

Rémus se leva aussitôt et l'appela.

Harry regarda Lupin lui faire signe de venir. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant légèrement mais finit par rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

- Ca va? demanda Rémus, l'air de rien.

Le Survivant le regarda et sourit légèrement:

- Oui, merci.

Le loup-garou acquiesça et jeta un regard lourd à Malik, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait tout de même une réponse plus poussée.

James, qui n'avait pas suivi l'échange, demanda en souriant:

- Alors? Que faisais-tu debout au beau milieu de la nuit?

- Visite du château, répondit Harry sans être désappointé, et vous?

- Tu verras! répondit son futur père mystérieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et jeta un regard significatif aux trois autres Maraudeurs.

Peter s'exclama alors:

- Dis, Viator, tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de potions. Parce que même avec l'explication que t'as donnée, j'ai rien capté.

Harry se retint à temps de soupirer, et comprenant qu'il y avait certainement un moyen de diversion, acquiesça.

Peu de temps après, Rémus, James et Sirius quittèrent la Grande Salle prétextant quelques motifs aussi variés qu'improbables.

*             *             *

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en se mordant la lèvre, faisant un très gros effort pour ne pas étrangler Peter.

Il retint un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il annonça, l'air de rien:

- On devrait descendre dans la Grande Salle, ils ont dû avoir le temps de mettre leur blague en place et je veux pas la manquer!

Peter le regarda, les yeux ronds, mais se dépêcha de remonter sa mâchoire.

Après être allé reporter son devoir de potions corrigé, lui et Malik rejoignirent la Grande Salle où les trois autres Maraudeurs discutaient avec agitation.

Ils s'assirent donc avec eux et James les regarda, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- J'veux pas louper la fête, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

*             *             *

La salle se remplit peu à peu et quand quasiment tous les élèves furent présents, les plats disposés sur la table se remplirent des mets du petit déjeuner.

- Trois, murmura Sirius, faisant en sorte que seuls les trois autres Maraudeurs et Malik puissent l'entendre, deux, un, tadam!!!

Rémus et Harry se retournèrent, étant assis dos à la table des Serpentards - et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire au spectacle.

Des rires s'élevèrent bientôt de toute leur table, ainsi que de celle des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles et même quelques Serpentards sourirent.

James et Sirius se tapèrent dans la main fièrement, leur blague avait parfaitement réussi.

En effet, ils avaient versé une potion dans la nourriture des Serpentards qui avait pour effet de teindre les cheveux, les couleurs passant du rose bonbon au vert fluo.

Seuls quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore touché à leur nourriture gardaient leur couleur originelle.

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue qui inclina discrètement la tête en signe de remerciement ce à quoi le Survivant répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

Il secoua soudain la tête pour chasser la vision de son futur professeur de potions teint en orange pétant de son esprit.

Le professeur Darka - également directrice des Serpentards - se leva et convoqua les Maraudeurs dans son bureau pour déterminer leur responsabilité et leur future punition.

Les quatre Gryffondors - à part peut-être Peter - quittèrent pourtant la table avec un sourire victorieux.

Un petit morceau de parchemin plié en quatre apparut soudain dans l'assiette d'Harry.

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, il remarqua le sourire des jumeaux et lut le petit mot.

_Ce soir, rendez-vous même heure même endroit._

Les prochaines semaines, ou mois peut-être, risquaient d'être marrant.

*             *             *

La fin de semaine passa rapidement et samedi arriva.

Harry ne s'était endormi que tôt le matin - il avait aussi passé une petite partie dans la salle avec les jumeaux à mettre au point leur future blague - et avait également eu du mal à s'endormir.

Il se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut et resta quelques minutes assis sur son lit le temps de se reconnecter totalement à la réalité.

Il finit cependant par se lever et s'étira alors, effaçant les derniers bribes de sommeil.

Il remarqua Rémus qui revenait justement de la salle de bains.

Après s'être salués, Harry passa à son tour sous la douche.

Alors qu'il laissait l'eau courir sur sa peau, il sentit cette présence juste au bord de son esprit, gagnant chaque jour un peu plus en puissance.

Il ne savait comment mais était sûr qu'il s'agissait du Voldemort de son époque.

Le seul point positif était que la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici était moins présente... En fait, ses rêves étaient toujours aussi clairs mais il ne ressentait plus les mêmes émotions, ne lisait plus aussi facilement dans le 'coeur' de Voldemort.

Décidant de penser à autre chose avant de ne complètement sombrer dans la déprime, il éteignit le jet de douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu les sélections de Quidditch pour composer complètement l'équipe de Gryffondor et bien qu'il ne jouerait pas à son poste favori, il avait tout de même décidé de se présenter.

Rémus était assis dans un des fauteuils de sa Salle Commune, regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée et perdu dans ses pensées se résumant pourtant en deux mots: Pleine lune. Dans deux jours, le monstre qui sommeillait au fond de lui allait une fois de plus s'éveiller et il n'aurait plus aucun contrôl sur lui.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Viator lui sourire.

- J'peux m'asseoir?

- Bien sûr!

Depuis qu'il les avait rejoints il y a quelques jours, le nouveau s'était toujours réveillé à peu près en même temps que lui et parfois même avant, ce qui était assez surprenant. De plus, des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous les yeux de Viator et il était donc plus que probablement en manque de sommeil.

- Tu t'habitues? demanda le loup-garou.

- Ouais, ça va. C'est pas trop différent de mon ancienne école. Et puis j'ai été bien accueilli.

- Tu sais, je veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais t'as pas l'air super en forme...

Harry haussa les épaules, écartant le sujet simplement et ne voulant absolument pas s'y atarder.

Rémus commençait à avoir des doutes, il devrait faire gaffe de ne pas lui mettre plus la puce à l'oreille.

*             *             *

Peu après le déjeuner, une bonne partie des Gryffondors se retrouva sur le terrain de quidditch, certain pour venir former leur future équipe et d'autre pour regarder les performances des joueurs.

Le professeur de vol, Benjamin Player - jouant dans une petite équipe de Quidditch - et la directrice de maison, McGonagall, étaient également présents.

Les cinq membres de l'équipe arrivèrent alors, un balai chacun à la main.

Elle se composait pour le moment des trois Poursuiveurs, Arabella Figg en 4e année ainsi que Pierre Potter et Eric Gravie, tous deux en 7e année, d'un des deux Batteurs - l'autre manquant - qui n'était autre que Sirius Black et l'Attrapeur et Capitaine, James Potter.

Harry sentit l'excitation le gagner et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, voler.

McGonagall demanda le silence et prit alors la parole, toujours aussi calme:

- Nous allons commencer par le poste de Gardien.

Le Survivant regarda d'un oeil seulement semi-attentif les élèves passer, se faisant tester par les trois Poursuiveurs

Il y eut un moment de délibération et James annonça alors le nom de leur nouveau Gardien:

- Ce sera un 4e année, Vincent Struggle!

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son futur prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sourire timidement en se faisant applaudir.

Puis vint enfin le poste de Batteur.

Sirius regarda les élèves en face de lui, attendant ceux qui se proposeraient pour le poste de Batteur.

Y'avait pas vraiment foule...

Le nouveau, Viator, s'avança enfin, jetant des regards étonnés derrière lui.

- Il n'y a pas plus de monde? demanda Player, étonné.

- Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que vous n'avez pas assisté à la finale l'année dernier, commença McGonagall qui continua après l'acquiescement de son collègue, hé bien, le dernier Batteur a fini à l'infirmerie - par les bons soins des Serpentards - où il y est resté près de deux semaines à se remettre.

- Si vous continuez comme ça, lança James en souriant, Viator va s'enfuir en courant.

Puis, se tournant vers le nouveau:

- Je crois qu'on peut affirmer que t'es not'nouveau Batteur!

à suivre!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: ... Ce chapitre est horrible, j'espère vraiment que ça va s'améliorer!!! Je sais, c'est moi qui écris mais pas qui décide... Enfin j'me comprends, c'est le principal ^^;;;;_

Bon, ben, j'attends quand même vos commentaires en espérant que vous vous êtes pas sauvés en courant en lisant... ça... Reviews please?


	5. Divination

_Titre:_ Black & White (ça a aucun rapport avec Sirius ^^)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, OOC pour quelques persos, surtout Rogue et Harry et slash Sirius/Rémus, d'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que je l'écrive ^^ Bah, y'a des p'tits éléments par-ci par-là ^^

_Pitit__ résumé: Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Chuis fan des voyages dans le temps alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Si j'ai plagié un élément de votre fic, c'est inconsciemment. Prévenez-moi et je changerai ^^_

Merci aux reviewers ! Ca m'a redonné du courage parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci !!! Mais moi franchement, je trouve que la chapitre 4 était nul ^^ Enfin bref, j'ai ENFIN écrit la suite ^^ (qui a crié miracle ?)

_Lily of the valley :_ Merci ! Tu m'as pas emmerdé, j'ai bien aimé ton review ^^ Y'a une fic où Harry est battu par les Dursley et que Rogue vient à son secours ? Enfin, j'vais sûrement écrire quelques chapitres vu qu'on me l'a demandé où y'aura un Harry/Rogue, j'aime trop bien ce couple ^^ Après, chuis partie avec des longs chapitres pour cette fic et j'ai grave du mal à les écrire ^^ Et puis, j'ai bien aimé ton reiew et j'arrête de parler parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais t'emmerder ^^

_Isymea__ :_ Marchi !!! Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Pour la fic alternative, ouais, j'vais sûrement faire, chuis trop fan de ce couple ^^ Et pis valà enfin le chapitre 5 ! Ouah, 5 déjà ^^ Et chuis loin d'avoir fini -_-

_Caroline Potter :_ Merci !! Et pis valà la suite !!!

_Pitit__ rappel des personnages: _

Vincent Struggle: Prof de Défense contre les forces du mal dans le futur... présent, son père est sorcier et sa mère moldue, championne en différents sports de combat. Il est le nouveau Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch à l'époque des Maraudeurs (4e année)

Mrs Darka: Prof de potions dans le passé, aime frapper là où ça fait mal.

Sarah Fire: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, mystérieuse, reste toujours seule et a les cheveux rouges.

Solange Cantrix: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans.

Mrs Acutus: Prof de Divination, a prédit aux jumeaux une étrange chose à propos d'Harry.

Pierre Potter: Gryffondor de 7e année, frère de James, Poursuiveur.

Eric Gravie: Poursuiveur, 7e année.

Benjamin Player: Prof de vol.

Harry Potter = Malik Viator

Fred Weasley = Joshua Viator

Georges Weasely = Mattias Viator

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer__: Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling._

**_Black & White_**

_Chapitre 5:_

- Alors? Alors? Alors? demanda Fred en regardant Harry sourire d'un air victorieux devant son chaudron.

- Je crois que c'est bon... un volontaire pour essayer?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en coin et Georges finit par dire:

- C'est pas qu'on te fait pas confiance hein, mais...

- Je sais! C'est une potion qui dépasse largement mon niveau ou le votre et vous vous demandez si je l'ai bel et bien réussie!

Harry sourit, de son sourire en coin maintenant devenu habituel, et, remplissant une louche de sa potion, la but.

Il disparut aussitôt et les jumeaux regardèrent le vide devant eux, étonné de l'effet et du fait que la potion ait réussi.

- Ca marche!!! finit par s'exclamer Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas mal comme première! continua Georges.

- J'ai une condition à poser, intervint une voix devant eux, celle d'Harry, sans pour autant qu'ils puissent voir son corps, ce sera pour toute l'école et pas que Serpentard!

- Ca marche!!! répondirent les jumeaux en souriant.

Et au bout de cinq minutes, Harry ré-apparut enfin.

- Waouh! Même le minutage est parfait!

- Faudra que j'en refasse, qui dure plus longtemps, pour des petites sorties nocturnes! lança Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ouais mais la recette du livre... commença Fred.

- J'y travaillerai! promit Harry. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille reporter ce livre dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque.

- On ira! promirent les jumeaux.

- Au fait! reprit Georges, bravo pour ta nomination au poste de Batteur.

- J'avais pas de rivaux... Comment ça se fait que vous ne vous êtes pas présentés?

- Bah, si on joue pas à deux, c'est pas marrant, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'est spécialisé en Batteur. D'ailleurs, si tu veux quelques conseils.

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit les Maraudeurs, Solange et Lily à la table des Gryffondor alors que Fred et Georges, qui étaient arrivés en même temps que le nouveau Batteur, rejoignaient Eric, Pierre et les autres 7e année.

- T'étais où? demanda Cantrix en lui lançant un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

- On s'est perdu dans les couloirs, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire contri, autant jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout.

- Au fait, reprit Lily, félicitations pour ton nouveau poste de Batteur!

- Merci... Je me demande de plus en plus si j'ai bien fait de me proposer, surtout que je n'ai jamais joué à ce poste.

- T'inquiète pas, coupa Sirius, je t'aiderai à te mettre à mon niveau!

- T'auras pas grand chose à faire dans ce cas! répliqua James, se recevant un regard offensé de son meilleur ami en retour.

Les plats d'or se remplirent enfin de nourriture et chacun se servit avec plus ou moins d'appétit.

- Tu manges pas? demanda Peter à Harry, postillonnant légèrement sur lui.

Harry passa le bras sur son visage et haussa les épaules.

Plusieurs cris retentirent autour d'eux alors que les premiers élèves disparaissaient.

Sirius devint invisible à son tour, vite suivi par Peter et James.

- Où ils sont? Où ils sont? demanda Solange, commençant à paniquer légèrement.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et dit:

- T'inquiète pas, ils sont pas loin!

- Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? dit la voix de James. Pourquoi je me vois pas!

Cette fois, ce fut trop pour Harry qui éclata de rire.

- VIATOR!!! firent en même temps les trois Maraudeurs disparus.

- Dé... Désolé, hoqueta-t-il, pas désolé pour un sou.

Fred et Georges débarquèrent derrière lui et lui montrèrent la table des professeurs où Darka, Player et McGonagall avaient disparu.

Dumbledore se leva et regarda autour de lui, puis semblant rassuré, se rassit et attendit le dénouement de cette blague.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves qui étaient devenus invisibles réapparurent.

Puis ce fut au tour aux trois Maraudeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda James en les dévisageant.

- Cette fois, c'en est trop! s'exclama Darka, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow dans mon bureau!!!

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers la prof de Potions, ils étaient innocents pour une fois, pas question qu'ils payent!!!!

- Il semblerait, Erika, que les Maraudeurs ne soient pas responsables de cette blague, vu qu'ils en ont eux aussi payés les frais.

Darka leur jeta un regard méchant et demanda alors:

- Alors qui est-ce?

Dumbledore jeta un regard perçant vers la table des Gryffondors et Harry se leva, s'approchant des professeurs, vite suivi par les jumeaux.

Il leur jeta un regard noir et dit:

- C'est moi qui ai confectionné la potion, je suis le seul responsable.

Alors que les jumeaux ouvraient la bouche pour protester, Dumbledore dit:

- Puisque vous semblez vouloir endosser la responsabilité seul, venez dans mon bureau.

Harry acquiesça et suivit le Directeur et Darka, les deux professeurs semblant soucieux.

*             *             *

Les jumeaux retournèrent à la table des Gryffondors et Fred bougonna comme quoi Harry était vraiment stupide et qu'il allait l'entendre râler!!!!

- C'était une potion d'invisibilité? demanda Rémus avec admiration.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, non sans arrêter de râler.

- Allez quoi! finit par dire Sirius, il essayait de vous rendre service!

- Ouais mais quand même! répondit Georges.

Il soupira et finit par dire:

- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais c'est dégueulasse que ce soit lui qui se prenne tout alors qu'on est coupables tout autant!

- Ca a fait bizarre t't'à l'heure, murmura James, songeur.

- Quoi? demanda Fred en se retournant.

- D'entendre Viator... enfin Malik rire. C'était la première fois, s'expliqua le futur père d'Harry.

Les jumeaux se figèrent, c'était vrai qu'Harry était beaucoup moins joyeux, souriant depuis un certain temps.

- Il n'a pas une vie facile, fut tout ce que Georges donna comme explication.

Mais les deux Weasley n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre, ce n'était pas à eux de raconter.

*             *             *

Harry se tint debout dans le bureau du Directeur, attendant qu'un des deux adultes présents dans la pièce prenne la parole. Il était bon pour quelques retenues...

Le professeur de Potions finit par briser le silence:

- Où t'es-tu procuré de la potion d'Invisibilité? demanda Darka, suspicieuse.

- Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, répondit Harry honettement.

- C'est impossible! coupa le professeur, un élève de 5e année est tout simplement incapable de fabriquer cette potion! Et seuls quelques sorciers en Angleterre en sont capables.

- Dans ce cas j'en fais parti, lança Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Où t'es-tu procuré la recette? demanda le Directeur.

- Dans la bibliothèque.

Albus haussa un sourcil, une lueur amusée jouant dans son regard.

- Dans la partie interdite, précisa alors l'élève.

- Même avec la recette! s'entêta Darka.

Harry soupira et sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

- Oups, c'est pas ça, murmura-t-il en reconaissant le liquide clair tipique du veritaserum.

Il remit le flacon dans sa robe et sortit l'autre, contenant la potion d'Invibilitité. D'un coup de baguette, il enleva le sort qui protégeait la fiole et en retira le capuchon avant de tendre le flacon vers son professeur.

- Vous pouver l'analyser si vous voulez.

- Si tu te l'es procuré, je ne doute pas de l'authenticité de la potion, commenta Darka en croisant les bras.

- Et même si je me la suis procuré, que cela peut-il bien faire?

- Elle n'est vendue que dans l'Allée des Embrunes, répondit le Directeur.

- Mais... ce n'est pas de la magie noire?

Dumbledore fut étonné de la petite lueur de peur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son élève. Pourquoi cela le terrifiait-il à ce point?

- Non, mais c'est très utilisé par les mangemorts, s'expliqua Albus. Je crois que vu la peur que tu as donné aux élèves, que tu t'es introduit par effraction dans la section interdite de la Bibliothèque et que tu as fabriqué une potion pas très... légale, je te donne la semaine prochaine de retenue. Tu seras prévenu à l'heure du petit déjeuner de l'endroit où tu devras te rendre au soir.

Harry acquiesça et après avoir reçu la permission, sortit du bureau.

*             *             *

- Alors? demanda Rémus alors que Harry venait de les rejoindre à la table qu'ils - les Maraudeurs, Lily, Solange et les jumeaux - occupaient dans leur Salle Commune.

- Une semaine de retenues, grimaça le nouveau en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises libres.

- Juste pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, marmonna Black en soupirant.

- On est en retenues aussi, lui rappela James en souriant.

- On sera jamais prêt! soupira Solange.

- Si! coupa Potter, je vais demander aux Poursuiveurs et au nouveau Gardien de s'entraîner cette semaine sans nous. Moi je peux me débrouiller et pour Viator et Sirius...

- On se débrouillera! assura Black en souriant à Harry qui acquiesça.

*             *             *

Le lundi arriva rapidement, au milieu de plaisanteries et de farces des Maraudeurs et des nouveaux arrivants.

Les 5ème année se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et Harry remarqua que Rémus semblait de plus en plus fatigué, la pleine lune serait pour ce soir.

Les élèves levèrent la tête lorsqu'un bruit de froissements d'ailes retentit dans toute la salle, signalant l'arrivée des hiboux et chouettes.

L'un des oiseaux laissa tomber un parchemin devant Harry et il remarqua que Sirius et James avaient eu la même chose.

- Cool, marmonna Black, nettoyage de la salle des Trophées sans utiliser la magie, j'vais finir par croire que je suis destiné à devenir dépoussérieur officiel de Poudlard!

- J't'achèterai un chiffon et un tablier rose si tu veux, lança James en souriant.

- Vous me préviendrez hein! Je veux rater ça pour rien au monde! commenta joyeusement Cantrix.

- Sans problèmes! répondit Potter avec un grand sourire. Moi ça va, petite balade dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid.

- Moi aussi, lança Harry, c'est qui Hagrid au fait?

- Le gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

- Hum... Et la Forêt Interdite est pas censée... être interdite?

- Bah, les règles sont faites pour être détournées!!! répliqua joyeusement Sirius.

- Non, en fait on peut y pénétrer si on est accompagné d'un sorcier diplômé ou d'un membre du personnel enseignant, corrigea Rémus en souriant.

Les portes claquèrent violemment et la plupart des élèves se retournèrent, étonnés.

Un homme entra, habillé parfaitement d'une robe noire de sorciers, et se dirigea en passant devant les élèves vers la table des professeurs.

Lorsque Harry vit la tête de l'homme, il se dit qu'il devait être Auror ou un truc dans le genre vu les cicatrices qui barraient son visage par endroit, puis il lui sembla vaguement familier et il se demanda où il avait bien pu le voir.

Le Directeur se leva et sourit à l'homme qui se tourna vers les élèves et dit:

- Je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et, d'un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux, comprit que son étonnement était plus que partagé. Puis, il prit conscience que les élèves applaudissaient le professeur et les trois nouveaux les imitèrent avec un peu de retard.

Maugrey finit par s'asseoir à la place libre, à côté du directeur-adjoint, et les discussions entre élèves reprirent, ayant pour la plupart le nouveau professeur comme sujet.

- Il a l'air bien, non? commenta Pettigrow en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

- On l'a demain de toute façon, répondit Solange en haussant les épaules, on verra par nous-mêmes.

- Pas envie d'avoir Divination, soupira Harry alors que la perspective de rejoindre la petite salle de classe confinée dans maintenant mois d'un quart d'heure ne le réjouissant pas vraiment.

- Tu verras! Les cours sont super biens! Un peu... bizarres quand même, lança joyeusement Lily.

- Mouais...

*             *             *

- Voilà donc le troisième, lança Mrs Acutus, prof de Divination, en voyant Harry s'approcher d'elle pour se présenter.

- Pardon? demanda le nouveau en haussant les sourcils.

- J'ai rencontré tes... cousins la semaine dernière. Prends place où tu le souhaites.

Harry regarda autour de lui et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sarah Fire, la seule place encore libre.

Alors qu'il sortait ses affaires de son sac, l'hésitation qu'avait eue la prof en prononçant le mot cousin n'était pas vraiment insignifiant... était-elle au courant ou, tout du moins, soupçonnait-elle quelque chose?

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelque chose qui n'a pas un grand rapport avec la Divination. Mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit écart dans notre programme.

Sans donner plus d'indications sur le pourquoi, elle se mit à leur expliquer en détails ce qu'elle allait leur enseigner aujourd'hui: Comment savoir si quelqu'un mentait en liant sa magie à la sienne?

Harry lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à Sarah, il était légèrement beaucoup dans la merde!!!!

Levant la tête, il croisa soudain le regard mystérieux de la prof et se demanda si ce cours était tout à fait innocent...

- Tu comences ou je commence? demanda Fire en se tournant vers lui, aucune expression ne jouant dans ses yeux.

Il haussa les épaules et, au manque d'expression de sa partenaire, lui demanda qi cela ne la dérangeait pas s'il commençait.

Après qu'elle lui ait répondu très expressivement par un haussement d'épaules, il posa ses mains sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Se concentrant, il appela un peu de sa magie à lui, essayant de la focaliser dans ses mains. Puis, alors qu'il la sentait enfin, concentrée au bout de ses doigts, il en fit passer un peu, juste assez pour lier un bout de sa magie à celle de Sarah et ainsi recevoir les variations de son flux. La magie d'une personne reflétait la plupart du temps ses émotions mais se lier à quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire de son énergie était TRES risquée car si la connexion était rompue, cela pouvait provoquer jusqu'à la mort de celui qui avait lié sa magie.

- Je suis prêt, murmura Harry, les yeux toujours fermés pour maintenir sa concentration.

- Je m'appelle Sarah Fire.

Elle se tut alors, lui laissant le temps d'analyser sa réponse et de découvrir si c'était vrai ou faux.

Harry acquiesça au bout d'un moment, le flux de sa partenaire n'étant pas perturbé. Mais la magie de Sarah était... bizarre. Il n'avait jamais tenté de faire cela avec une autre personne donc il n'avait vraiment de comparaions mais il avait vraiment du mal à tout délier, tout lui semblait trop embrouillé et pas... normal.

- Et j'ai 15 ans.

Les deux élèments typiques imposés par la prof pour que les élèves aient le temps de s'habituer aux variations de leur partenaire.

Cependant, Harry perçut une légère perturbation. Si petite que s'il n'avait pas été vraiment concentré, il ne l'aurait probablement pas perçu. Il fronça les sourcils mais le flux de Sarah était de nouveau tout à fait normal.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille avant de dire:

- Tu mens sur ce point.

Une brève lueur de surprise s'alluma dans son regard mais ses yeux redevinrent bien vite neutres, ne reflétant plus aucune émotion.

Elle acquiesça alors et Harry défit le lien qu'il avait créé entre sa magie et celle de Sarah puis 'régula' son énergie de sorte qu'elle ne reste pas canalisée dans ses mains.

Il prit quelques minutes à se réhabituer au va-et-vient ininterrompu de la magie dans son corps puis ce fut au tour de Sarah de se lier à lui.

Lorsqu'un peu de la magie de sa partenaire entra en contact avec la sienne, il eut l'impression que ses mains avaient été brûlées et que le feu se propageait dans son corps.

Heureusement, la sensation s'estompa rapidement et il se mit à parler:

- Malik Viator.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sarah affirma que c'était faux et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, échangeant les places et balançant des affirmations pas très vraies par moment pendant le reste de l'heure.

*             *             *

Rémus et Sirius s'étaient mis ensemble pour le cours de Divination et Black se mit à plaisanter sur tout et rien, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère et de cacher son malaise.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la pratique, ce fut lui qui commença et il dut concentrer tout son self-contrôl pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur celles de son ami. Sans parler du moment où il lia sa magie à la sienne...

Puis ce fut le tour de Rémus mais le loup-garou n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise et ses joues rosirent légèrement, faisant cligner Sirius des yeux de surprise, le Maraudeur se demandant ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir.

Alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux de se lier à l'autre, ils s'accordèrent une pause et Sirius fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son ami sursauter. Il lui demanda alors:

- Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est Viator, murmura-t-il.

- Hein?

- Il a donné son nom à Fire et elle lui a répondu qu'il mentait et... il n'a pas cherché à nier...

*             *             *

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement et Harry se demanda à un moment ce qu'avaient les Maraudeurs à le regarder comme ça. Bien sûr, ils ne le regardaient pas hostilement mais lui lançaient plutôt des regards en coin, comme si... comme s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose...

Alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de leur dernier cours et que les 5ème années de Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers leur Salle Commune, il se retourna et les regarda un à un avant de leur demander:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi vous m'regardez comme ça?

Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre - et en profiter pour demander une explication - lorsque Rémus s'évanouit soudain.

Il paniqua brièvement avant de se rappeler que la pleine lune de ce soir en était certainement la cause.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son ami qui avait repris connaissance mais semblait trop affaibli pour se relever.

- Ca va? demanda-t-il doucement.

Rémus acquiesça et lui sourit pour le rassurer, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

- J'te conduis à l'infirmerie! décida Sirius avant d'être coupé par l'intervention d'Harry:

- Vous êtes pas censés être interdits d'aller à l'infirmerie?

- Sauf cas d'urgence et ça en fait parti! répliqua Black en passant un de ses bras sous les genoux de Rémus et l'autre dans son dos.

Il le souleva alors et le prit dans ses bras.

Rémus ne put s'empêcher, cette fois, de rougir particulièrement fort alors que Sirius le tenait serré contre lui dans une étreinte... protectrice.

- J'peux marcher tu sais! protesta le loup-garou.

- Bien sûr! Et moi je suis l'élève le plus sage de Poudlard! répliqua Black avec ironie.

- Mais j'dois être lourd! essaya de nouveau Rémus.

Il sentit son ami se figer avant qu'il ne murmure:

- Non... et ça doit pas être très bon signe...

- Tu sais, coupa James en voyant Lupin être assez mal à l'aise, que la magie aurait été tout aussi efficace.

Sirius se sentit soudain complètement stupide alors que l'idée venait enfin de pointer dans son cerveau. Puis, ne laissant pas démonter pour ça, il haussa les épaules et partit vers l'infirmerie.

- J'vais avec lui! intervint Harry en rejoignant son futur parrain.

James partit à son tour et Peter, réagissant enfin, cria:

- Attendez-moi!

Avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre ses amis.

*             *             *

Hary était assis dans la Salle Commune en compagnie de Lily, Cantrix, James, Black et - malheureusement - Pettigrow.

- J'espère que Rémus va bien, murmura Solange en soupirant.

- Bien sûr que oui! s'exclama James avec une confiance feinte, c't'un solide!

Harry vit que sa future mère souriait faiblement alors qu'elle avait probablement perçu le double jeu que jouait James.

Ces deux-là semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Bon, ils étaient tout de même loin de l'amour fou - tout de moins en apparence - mais paraissaient en bonne voie.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme devoirs à faire pour demain? demanda Harry, changeant de sujet de conversation.

Tout le monde comprit sa diversion mais personne ne fit de commentaires là-dessus, se contentant de sortir leurs affaires en grognant.

*             *             *

Harry se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de James où ils feraient leur retenue.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées - tout comme son futur père.

Il devait tout d'abord trouver une solution parce qu'il avait échappé tout juste à Pomfresh aujourd'hui, l'infirmière le trouvant un peu trop pâle à son goût. Il avait prétexté un petit rhume, rien de grave et qui ne réclamait des soins, et avait fini par convaincre Pomfresh.

Mais si ça continuait comme ça...

Enfin bref, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour 'mettre en veilleuse' son lien avec Voldemort, il irait probablement faire un tour à la biblio faire des recherches sur ça.

- Hé, Viator! appela son futur père en passant une main devant son visage.

- Hein? Oh, tu peux m'appeler Malik.

- Dns ce cas c'est James!

Harry acquiesça et Potter reprit, semblant mal à l'aise:

- J'ai... un petit problème pour ce soir et je vais devoir probablement m'absenter.

- Pas un drame, si t'arrives à convaincre celui qui nous garde!

- Ca, ça va aller, c'est un ami.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin. Le demi-géant était déjà arrivé, attendant avec une arme à sa main - une sorte d'arbalette ensorcelée - et un gros chien gris couché à ses pieds, somnolant.

- Hello Hagrid! salua joyeusement James en donnant l'acolade à son ami qui la lui rendit.

- Voici Malik Viator, Malik, Rubeus Hagrid!

Harry prit la main tendue du demi-géant et se demanda silencieusement si son bras était encore accroché à son corps.

Heureusement pour lui, oui.

Mais ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur fut le sourire accueillant d'Hagrid. Bien qu'il sache que ce demi-géant n'était pas encore son ami, qu'il était plus jeune et qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de le voir.

- Alors Machdor! Comment tu vas? lança joyeusement James en flattant l'encolure du chien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? demanda Harry, un petit sourire jouant sur la lèvre à la vue de son futur père aussi détendu.

- Le professeur Darka a besoin d'une fleur de la nuit et on ne peut la cueillir que maintenant, pour la pleine lune.

- Hagrid? demanda alors James, est-ce que je peux te fausser? Je te jure que c'est super important et que je peux pas vraiment faire autrement...

Le demi-géant le regarda un moment mais finit par acquiescer:

- Fais attention et surtout soyez prudents!

- Merciii! s'exclama le Maraudeur avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner et de partir dans la direction opposée.

- Bon, on y va? proposa le demi-géant.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la première fois où il était venu ici, lors de sa 1ère année, au moment où Voldemort se cachait ici.

Inconsciemment, un frisson parcourut son échine et il s'obligea à penser à autre chose. La forêt devait être un peu plus sûr que dans le futur sinon Dumbledore ne les aurait certainement pas envoyés ici.

- En fait, on doit s'enfoncer beaucoup mais elle est facile à trouver, dit Hagrid en essayant d'engager la conversation, comment as-tu été en retenue?

- C'est bizarre, je pensais que ç'avait fait le tour de l'école. J'ai versé une potion d'Invisibilité dans la nourriture.

- Alors c'est toi le fameux 'concurrant' des Maraudeurs! Effectivement, j'en avais entendu parler.

Il venait de trouver la fleur qu'ils cherchaient au bout de près d'une heure lorsqu'un gros oiseau fondit sur eux, cherchant à tuer Harry à tout prix.

Inconsciemment, le Gryffondor chercha dans sa mémoire ce que cela pouvait bien être. Un nigraeflamma, vint enfin la réponse, un gros oiseau particulièrement attiré par tout ce qui avait rapport avec la magie noire.

Magie noire, réagit Harry en stoppant net son mouvement.

Mauvaise idée car l'oiseau attaquait toujours.

- Malik! cria Hagrid.

Mais c'était trop tard, Potter vit, comme au ralenti, l'oiseau foncer sur lui, de plus en plus près.

Puis le choc arriva enfin et il se retrouva projeté en arrière, catapulté avec force dans les airs. Un arbre se trouvait derrière lui et il le percuta violemment, glissant le long de son tronc.

Il finit appuyé contre l'arbre, sa tête posée sur son épaule et complètement dans les vapes.

Une sorte de brouillard noir flotta quelques secondes autour de lui alors que sa cicatrice brillait mais la fumée disparut bientôt sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

S'il n'avait pas été inconscient, il aurait vu un centaure jaillir d'entre les fourrés et éloigner l'oiseau en le chargeant.

Puis s'approchant de lui, il prit le corps du garçon dans ses bras et lui murmura:

- Tu savais pourtant que la forêt n'était pas sûre pour toi Harry Potter.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda Hagrid en approchant, inquiet pour l'élève que l'on avait placé sous sa protection.

- Juste évanoui mais il semble... un peu... exténué...

- Pardon? demanda Hagrid, étonné tout en étant fasciné par la créature se trouvant devant lui et inquiet pour Malik.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il voit l'infirmière.

Harry remua quelque peu dans les bras du centaure, comme réagissant au mot mais ne se réveillant pas pour autant.

- Je vais devoir partir, faites bien attention à lui! C'est un jeune homme tout à fait... extraordinaire, dit la créature en plantant son regard dans celui du demi-géant qui acquiesça et prit le garçon avec une délicatesse inhabituelle dans ses bras.

*             *             *

James appuya sur la branche du Saule Cogneur et se glissa dans le trou, se dirigeant en courant vers la Cabane Hurlante, il était en retard et Sirius le serait encore plus!!!

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, la refermant avec soin derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra alors, son corps se transformant bientôt en celui d'un magnifique cerf qui n'était pas encore arrivé à sa taille adulte mais qui avait déjà dépassé depuis un moment le stade faon.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, le loup semblait particulièrement énervé et Queudver était planqué dans un coin, tremblant sous sa forme de rat.

James dut alors faire preuve de patience et d'assurance pour calmer le loup qui paraissait particulièrement énervé, comme s'il percevait quelque chose que ses seuls sens hyper développés pouvaient percevoir.

à suivre!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Fini!!! Hé ben, on peut dire que j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre!!! Et en plus il est plus pitit! Enfin valà, j'ai enfin pu faire intervenir Sarah et les Maraudeurs commencent à avoir une piste!_

Et puis, s'il vous plaît, commentaires!!!!


	6. infirmerie

_Titre:_ Black & White

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, OOC pour quelques persos, surtout Rogue et Harry et slash Sirius/Rémus, d'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que je l'écrive ^^ Bah, y'a des p'tits éléments par-ci par-là ^^ Mah pas dans ce chapitre par contre ^^

_Pitit__ résumé: Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Chuis fan des voyages dans le temps alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Si j'ai plagié un élément de votre fic, c'est inconsciemment. Prévenez-moi et je changerai ^^_

Heu… Heeeeeuuuuu… Heeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu… Chuis vraiment vraiment désolée mais j'étais complètement coincée sur cette fic, j'arrivais plus à l'écrire et pis j'étais démotivée de voir qu'elle avançait pas -_-

Là je crois que je dois plus que tout remercier les reviewers car c'est grâce à eux que ce chapitre est enfin arrivé sinon je crois que j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps.

_Isymea__ :_ je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à écrire la suite mah j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !!! Encore désolée ^^ 

_Tiffany__ :_ Marchi !!! Et puis, je m'excuse vraiment du retard !!!!

_Lunicorne__ :_ Je suis désolée de pas avoir updatée avant mais j'ai sérieusement envisagé de l'arrêter parce que l'histoire avance pas, je galère pour écrire chacun de mes chapitres et j'en suis pas satisfaite ^^ M'enfin bon, pô envie de me faire trucider par les reviewers alors valà la chapitre 6 !!!

_Nash :_ Merci pour ta gentille review, c'est en grande partie toi qui m'as remotivée et puis je suis tes conseils ^____^

_???:_ je suis désolée de pas avoir updaté avant mais j'étais vraiment en panne d'inspiration, démotivée et j'avais même plus envie d'écrire la suite… Mah là chuis remontée à bloc et c'est reparti pour un tour !!! … heu, je crois que je vais me calmer avant ^^

_Karotte__ :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!! Bah j'aime bien Ron et Hermione mais pas plus que ça, j'trouve les jumeaux plus marrants !!! Pis bien sûr que les Maraudeurs vont découvrir sinon ce serait pas marrant ^_______^

_Pitit__ rappel des personnages: _

Vincent Struggle: Prof de Défense contre les forces du mal dans le futur... présent, son père est sorcier et sa mère moldue, championne en différents sports de combat. Il est le nouveau Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch à l'époque des Maraudeurs (4e année)

Erika Darka: Prof de potions dans le passé, aime frapper là où ça fait mal.

Sarah Fire: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, mystérieuse, reste toujours seule et a les cheveux rouges. De plus, elle ment sur son âge.

Solange Cantrix: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans.

Mrs Acutus: Prof de Divination, a prédit aux jumeaux une étrange chose à propos d'Harry.

Pierre Potter: Gryffondor de 7e année, frère de James, Poursuiveur.

Eric Gravie: Poursuiveur, 7e année.

Benjamin Player: Prof de vol.

Harry Potter = Malik Viator

Fred Weasley = Joshua Viator

Georges Weasely = Mattias Viator

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer__: Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling._

**_Black & White_**

_Chapitre 6:_

James, Sirius et Peter ne rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor que vers le matin, alors que le soleil commençait à rougeoyer à l'horizon. Ils avaient attendu, cachés dans un coin, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne récupérer Rémus, inconscient et le ramène à l'infirmerie où elle le soignerait.

- Tu sais pourquoi il était si énervé? demanda James en bâillant alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte de leur chambre.

- On aurait dit que quelque chose... énervait le loup, murmura Sirius.

Après une nuit de pleine lune, le loup avait fini par les accepter, reconnaissant qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal ou ne menaçaient son territoire. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il y avait eu pas mal de grabuge - c'était juste deux mois auparavant - les pleines lunes se passaient assez bien et ils passaient même de bons moments. Mais cette nuit...

- Eh, murmura Pettigrow, Viator est pas dans son lit.

- Il est p't'être déjà levé, marmonna Sirius en enlevant ses chaussure et sa cape.

Et, sans plus attendre, il se coucha puis se roula en boule sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

*             *             *

Ce fut trois Maraudeurs, encore à moitié endormis et faisant visiblement de grands efforts pour marcher droit, qui rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors le lendemain matin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Peu après, les deux jumeaux Viator vinrent s'asseoir à leur côté et, après un bref salut, Fred prit la parole:

- Est-ce que Malik est encore dans le dortoir?

- Non, répondit Sirius après avoir bâillé, et il y était pas ce matin quand on est... enfin quand je me suis réveillé.

Devant la lueur inquiète s'étant allumée dans le regard des jumeaux, James demanda:

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Hier, il devait nous rejoindre après sa retenue pour mettre au point une de nos blagues et il est pas venu, répondit Georges en soupirant.

- C'est la première fois qu'il nous plante comme ça, ajouta Fred.

James fronçait les sourcils et allait demander des explications lorsqu'un hibou pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui permit de se rendre compte que, effectivement, l'heure du courrier n'était pas arrivée.

Son étonnement atteint son paroxysme lorsque l'hibou lâcha son message juste au dessus de lui, de sorte qu'il eut juste le temps, par réflexe, d'attraper le morceau de parchemin avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans son assiette.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt et, un coup d'oeil en bas, lui permit de découvrir son destinataire.

- C'est d'Hagrid, il dit que...

Il s'arrêta soudain, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il relisait le court message, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

- Quoi? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- C'est... C'est Malik, il s'est fait attaquer hier dans la Forêt Interdite... et il est encore à l'infirmerie.

La stupeur passée, Fred demanda:

- T'étais pas sensé être avec lui?

James sursauta et regarda le nouveau, comme s'il avait été pris la main dans un pot de confiture.

Les jumeaux continuèrent à le fixer puis, en même temps, sourirent et Georges ajouta:

- Bah, on a tous ses secrets!

Et, sans un mot de plus, les jumeaux se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle, avec la visible intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Les trois Maraudeurs échangèrent un coup d'oeil et furent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, rejoignant les jumeaux avant que ceux-ci ne sortent.

- On vient avec vous! s'exclama Sirius joyeusement.

- On en profitera pour aller voir Rémus, continua James.

- Lupin? demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps, essayant de prendre un air étonné alors qu'ils se retenaient avec peine de montrer leur amusement.

- Il était pas bien hier, il a dû choper un mauvais virus, répondit Black en haussant les épaules.

Il était toujours autant détendu, comme s'il avait bel et bien dit la vérité.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'infirmerie et Peter leva le bras pour frapper à la porte lorsque James l'en empêcha.

Deux voix semblaient provenir de l'intérieur.

En se concentrant, ils purent reconnaître le directeur et l'infirmière.

- ... sais vraiment pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir Albus, leur parvint la voix de Mrs Pomfresh, en tout cas, les faits sont là, il est en manque de sommeil, bien trop léger pour son âge et son corps semble s'être habitué à cette condition, comme si cela durait depuis longtemps.

James et Sirius jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux, ceux-ci avaient baissé la tête, comme s'ils savaient exactement de quoi parlait l'infirmière.

- De plus, continua celle-ci, je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil à l'état pure parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et... il continue à faire des cauchemars! C'est impossible Albus!

- Je crois, Pompom, que sa...

Fred frappa soudain à la porte, coupant court à la conversation, et entra, faisant à peine attention aux regards noirs que lui lançaient James, Sirius et Peter.

- Monsieur le Directeur? demanda doucement Georges, comment va-t-il?

Dumbledore se retourna et leur sourit paisiblement, comme pour les rassurer et prit la parole:

- Ne vous inquiétez, il n'a rien de grave ou qui met sa vie dans un quelconque danger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? intervint une voix derrière eux.

Les jumeaux, les Maraudeurs, le Directeur et l'infirmière se retournèrent pour voir Harry, assis sur son lit, les dévisager avec surprise.

- C'est impossible, murmura Mrs Pomfresh, c'est complètement impossible!

Harry haussa les épaules et s'expliqua:

- Mon corps est habitué à la potion de Sommeil et en annule désormais les effets.

Il repoussa les couvertures et enfila ses chaussures avant de récupérer sa robe accrochée au mur et de l'enfiler.

- Non, vous ne sortirez pas aujourd'hui Mr Viator! Vous avez besoin de sommeil et de nourriture!

Harry se préparait à protester lorsque le Directeur s'y mit à son tour, insistant pour qu'il ne force pas trop aujourd'hui car il avait eu un gros choc hier!

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore qui semblait vraiment soucieux pour lui, ainsi que les jumeaux et les Maraudeurs.

Soupirant, il finit par se rasseoir sur son lit en soupirant.

*             *             *

Rémus ouvrit les yeux et, grognant, se tourna sur le côté.

Il grimaça alors que son corps lui rappelait qu'il avait été mis à dure épreuve la veille.

Il s'assit pourtant sur son lit et se leva pour aller faire un petit tour dans l'infirmerie.

S'il ne faisait pas un peu travailler ses muscles, ce serait pire après et il parlait en connaisseur!

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui un peu paresseusement, il remarqua Malik assis dans un lit, plongé apparemment dans un livre.

Il s'approcha alors avec l'intention de lui parler un peu.

Harry repéra la présence du loup-garou un peu avant que celui-ci n'arrive à côté de lui.

Ils se saluèrent alors et le Survivant invita Rémus à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- T'as pas l'air en bon état, finit par commenter Harry avec un petit sourire.

- C'est pas bien grave. Et toi, comment tu vas?

- Ca va à part que l'infirmière ne veut pas me laisser sortir!

Lupin sourit à cette remarque et ajouta:

- Elle est assez têtue quand elle a une idée en tête.

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Après tout, cela ne serait peut-être pas si embêtant de rester à l'infirmerie si Rémus lui tenait compagnie.

*             *             *

Les cours de la matinée s'étaient écoulés rapidement et les jumeaux étaient dans leur 'repère'.

La petite pièce regorgeait maintenant de divers potions, objets, livres et autres. La plupart de ces choses ayant pour point commun d'être destiné à faire des farces.

- Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous en rendre compte! s'énerva Georges en soupirant.

- Peut-être parce qu'il est assez bon acteur, répondit son frère en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Mais quand même!

Georges soupira et imita son frère en s'asseyant. Il ajouta alors:

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai envie de protéger Harry, je le considère un peu comme mon p'tit frère, au même titre que Ron.

- J'te savais pas aussi émotif! lança Fred en blaguant.

Il se reçut en réponse un oreiller qui traînait par terre à portée de mains de son frère.

- Imbécile, grogna Georges.

Fred sourit légèrement et finit par ajouter sérieusement:

- J'te comprends, je ressens la même chose.

- Sans blagues!

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent en même temps.

*             *             *

Rémus et Harry étaient en train de parler tranquillement dans l'infirmerie, tuant le temps.

- Je te préviens, je vais être direct, est-ce que tu es un loup-garou ?

Harry avait longtemps hésité avant d'aborder le sujet. Il savait que Rémus était assez mal à l'aise en ce qui concernait sa lycanthropie – même dans le futur alors que tout le monde serait au courant – et il appréciait vraiment l'adolescent avec qui il discutait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit finalement Lupin d'une voix plus froide que ce qu'il avait voulu.

Harry retint un soupir et, posant une main sur le bras de son ami, murmura :

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, on re-parlera plus tard.

Rémus acquiesça et retourna dans son lit où, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il dormait.

Harry secoua la tête et reprit le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter, sur les potions.

*             *             *

L'infirmière jeta rapidement un sort de lévitation sur les plateaux que les elfes de maison avaient transporté ici pour nourrir ses patients.

Voyant que le petit Lupin – elle s'était prise d'affection pour l'adolescent – se reposait encore, elle déposa son plateau repas sur la petit meuble à côté de lui, décidant de le réveiller dans une heure s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux d'ici là.

Continuant, elle arriva au lit de Malik Viator qui était toujours en train de lire.

Ce garçon était un mystère pour lui.

Elle avait une sorte de sixième sens, comme des intuitions, et arrivait toujours à plus ou moins cerner les personnes l'entourant.

Mais là, rien, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser parce que c'était la première fois, excepté Albus.

Le garçon ferma son livre après avoir placé un marque-page à l'endroit où il était arrivé et le posa à côté de lui.

Mrs Pomfresh, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit léviter le plateau devant le jeune homme et continua sa distribution.

Le fait que Malik Viator ait récupéré aussi vite était une énigme de plus pour elle mais Albus lui faisait, après tout, confiance.

*             *             *

Il devait être aux environs de deux heures de l'après-midi et Harry retint un énième soupire.

Son livre était intéressant et il voulait lire la suite mais il commençait à en avoir plus que marre d'être assis.

Il ne demandait qu'à sortir de l'infirmerie, d'emprunter un balai et de s'envoler. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus volé et ça lui manquait terriblement.

Il se résolut à re-prendre sa lecture, laissant ses pensées vagabondes sur le côté lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Levant la tête, il aperçut Rémus se diriger vers lui, hésitant apparemment.

Esquissant un petit sourire, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit – reposant au passage son livre sur la commode – et invita implicitement Rémus à le rejoindre.

Le loup-garou prit place devant lui, repliant une jambe sous lui et laissant pendre l'autre, semblant pensif.

Il retint un soupir et se lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis un loup-garou ?

- Quand on a fait la potion repoussant certaines 'créatures dangereuses' – dont les loups-garous – tu as demandé pour aller à l'infirmerie, tes sens semblent plus développés, tu t'es affaibli lorsque la pleine lune arrivait et tu te retrouves ici.

Rémus laissa un sourire légèrement amer étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il acquiesçait lentement.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Lupin reprit :

- Tu es perspicace, plus que Sirius ou James, ils ont eu besoin cinq mois avant de le découvrir… mais c'est vrai aussi qu'on était alors en première année.

- Un de mes amis, là d'où je viens, est également lycanthrope. Je n'ai aucun mérite et j'avoue avoir été plus qu'étonné lorsque je l'ai appris… Mais finalement, il reste le même.

Rémus dévisagea un moment le nouveau avant de demander :

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Le fait que je sois un loup-garou ne t'émeut pas plus ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je m'enfuie en courant ou que je stupéfixie ? Et après ? Je suppose que le Directeur est au courant alors je reviendrai à mon point de départ. En plus…

Harry fit une pause quelques instants, indécis, avant de finalement finir :

- Je te considère comme un de mes amis…

Rémus fixa avec stupéfaction puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Merci Malik.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Lupin finit par reprendre.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

- Malik Viator n'est pas ton vrai nom.

- Effectivement.

Rémus se tut, sachant que, de toute façon, il ne saurait rien de plus.

*             *             *

- Allez ! Grouille ! s'exclama Black à l'intention de Peter qui rangeait ses affaires.

- Calme Sirius ! On va y aller à l'infirmerie ! lança James, un sourire ironique jouant sur ses lèvres.

Le Batteur se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le foudroya du regard.

- Ca y est ! s'exclama Peter, détournant ainsi l'attention des deux Maraudeurs.

Sirius, sans plus attendre, sortit de la salle en courant presque, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

James le rattrapa en quelques foulées et ne put retenir une autre pique :

- Hé ! Tu vas le revoir ton Rémus ! Pas la peine de stresser comme ça !

Les trois Maraudeurs arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et y entrèrent sans plus attendre, 'oubliant' leur interdiction d'y pénétrer.

Repérant l'endroit où Rémus et Malik étaient assis, ils s'y dirigèrent.

James, Sirius et Peter attendirent en silence lorsqu'ils virent Viator, les yeux fermés, se concentrant apparemment à l'extrême et Lupin – qui était de dos par rapport à eux – lui murmurer des conseils pour l'aider à se relaxer.

Les yeux ronds et la mâchoire décrochée, ils gardèrent tout de même le silence lorsque le livre posé sur le lit entre les deux garçons bougea légèrement avant de s'envoler doucement, flottant à une dizaine de centimètres des draps.

Il resta pendant de longues minutes et finit par revenir, doucement, sur le lit.

Malik ouvrit alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- T'as réussi ! s'exclama Rémus.

Il sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence de ses amis et se retourna, leur souriant en signe de salut.

- Vous étiez en train de taper quoi là ?! s'exclama James, ayant du mal à se remettre de sa surprise.

- Magie sans baguette, murmura Harry alors qu'il se remettait doucement de sa concentration.

- On peut dire que c'est impressionnant ! lança Peter avec un grand sourire.

- Et épuisant ! ajouta Rémus en retenant un bâillement.

- T'étais pas sensé te reposer ? demanda Sirius, exceptionnellement sérieux, un léger reproche dans la voix.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules alors que Harry se levait et s'étirait.

- Ca va Malik ? demanda finalement Rémus, soucieux.

- Pas de problèmes ! C'est juste… intensif on va dire.

- T'y arrives aussi ? demanda James, curieux.

- Pas autant que Malik, je le fais bouger mais il reste que quelques secondes en l'air.

- T'es plus fatigué que moi ! répliqua Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Rémus allait répliquer lorsque l'infirmière débarqua et regarda les trois Maraudeurs furieusement.

- Je pensais pourtant vous avoir interdits de mettre les pieds dans cette infirmerie à part en cas d'extrême urgence !

- Mais m'dame ! essaya de protester Sirius.

- Pas d'excuses ! s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh, de-hors !

*             *             *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, peinant à reconnaître son environnement.

Il finit par percuter et se laissa tomber en arrière, se rallongeant, et observa le plafond.

Il HAISSAIT Voldemort… et il se répétait.

Aujourd'hui – ou cette nuit plutôt – deux nouveaux mangemorts l'avaient rejoint et, pour leur prouver leur fidélité, ils avaient dû exécuter plusieurs moldus et se prosterner aux pieds du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Retenant un frisson, il se recroquevilla sous la couverture, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de faire partir les scènes qui se re-jouaient sans cesse sous ses yeux, en boucle.

_Les deux futurs mangemorts se prosternant devant Voldemort._

_Celui-ci leur montrant un coin de la salle._

_Les gens cagoulés – déjà mangemorts – murmurant en attente, probablement impatients de voir la mise à mort._

_Puis les deux jeunes hommes s'avancer et tuer de simples moldus qui ne leur avaient rien fait sans aucune expression ne trahissant un quelconque sentiment de remords._

_Les corps désormais sans vie tombant par terre, de la résignation mêlée tout de même à la peur de mourir peints sur leur visage._

_Le sourire de satisfaction étirant les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Puis, l'apposition de la marque…_

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Une main se posa sur son épaule sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour s'en dégager.

- Malik ? murmura doucement Rémus, pressant légèrement son épaule dans un signe amical et lui montrant ainsi son soutien.

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'assit à côté de lui et hésita.

Il n'était pas démonstratif et avait vraiment du mal à montrer ses sentiments.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois que Sirius lui avait dit être son ami. Il était resté planté là, sans savoir comment réagir.

Petit, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'affection.

Ses parents affirmaient que sa lycanthropie ne changeait rien mais il sentait le contraire dans leur comportement, hésitant à le prendre dans leur bras, comme si ce simple contact pouvait les 'contaminer'.

Secouant la tête en se rendant compte qu'il avait divagué, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du nouveau et l'enferma dans une étreinte amicale.

Toujours en état de choc, Harry remua à peine avant de finalement s'accrocher à Rémus comme s'il était sa seule bouée de sauvetage, voulant plus que tout que ces images sortent de sa tête.

Sentant que son ami avait vraiment besoin de son soutien, Rémus tenta de le rassurer avec maladresse mais avec amitié.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry s'écarta et sécha rapidement ses larmes du dos de la main avant de murmurer, amer :

- Je suis désolé, je suis pathétique.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête et lui sourit avec douceur.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde de craquer et quelque chose me dit que tu as plus de raisons que d'autres.

Hésitant, Rémus finit pourtant par rajouter :

- Si tu veux en parler…

Harry resta mué de longues minutes avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

- Merci Rémus… pour tout…

- C'est à ça que servent les amis !

*             *             *

Harry et Rémus rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors à l'heure du déjeuner, Mrs Pomfresh les ayant enfin laissés sortir après avoir averti Harry qu'il devait faire plus attention à lui s'il ne voulait revenir à l'infirmerie très souvent.

Ils s'assirent à côté des Maraudeurs qui, avec l'agitation régnant dans la Grande Salle, ne les avaient pas remarqués.

Sirius se rendit soudain compte de la présence de ses deux amis et sursauta sur sa chaise avant de s'exclamer :

- Faites attention les gars !!!

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Sirius ! répliqua Rémus.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de se sourire.

James, Lily, Solange et Peter les saluèrent à leur tour et sa future mère demanda :

- Tu vas mieux Malik ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et toi Rémus ?

- Rien de grave ! assura le loup-garou en souriant légèrement pour rassurer son amie.

- Et toi ? lança Solange en se tournant vers le nouveau.

- 'me suis fait attaquer dans la Forêt Interdite, j'étais juste sonné mais l'infirmière a voulu me garder.

- Au fait ! s'exclama soudain Sirius, on remet l'entraînement de Quidditch à ce soir !!! Avant notre retenue.

Harry se figea soudain et se tourna vers Black :

- Je suis désolé et…

- C'est pas ta faute ! coupa immédiatement le Maraudeur.

- On sera jamais prêt ! se lamenta Solange.

- Mais si ! contra James, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, je suis quand même au courant.

- C'est pas tout ça mais 'faudrait penser à aller en cours ! lança gaiement Lily.

- 'Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais pour être aussi joyeuse à l'idée à l'idée de subir des cours toute une journée, soupira Potter senior avec fatalisme.

Alors que le petit groupe se levait et se dirigeait avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme vers leur salle de cours, Sarah Fire se planta devant eux et fixa Harry dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu connais un centaure.

Et, sans attendre la réaction de Harry, elle se retourna et partit, laissant derrière elle sept personnes surprises.

- De quoi elle parlait ? demanda finalement Peter.

- C'est un centaure qui m'a sauvé la vie dans la Forêt, d'après ce que m'a dit Hagrid, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Ils ne sont pas sensés ne pas se mêler des affaires des humains ? fit remarquer Lily.

Un silence s'installa avant que Sirius ne dit, surtout pour détourner l'attention, avec un grand sourire :

- Hé ben Malik ! T'as explosé le record ! T'as réussi à tirer neuf mots de Fire en une seule phrase !

à suivre !!!!

_Re-petite__ note de l'auteur :_ Encore une fois chuis désolée de pas avoir updaté avant… Chuis désolée pour ça aussi : J'AIIIIIIII VAINCUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!! CE CHAPITRE EST ENFIN ECRIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! … ^^ 

Enfin bref, le chapitre est plus courts mais soit c'est soit ça soit vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant deux semaines… Mais c'est vrai qu'on est plus à deux semaines près -_-

Enfin, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!


	7. GryffondorSerdaigle

_Titre:_ Black & White

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, OOC pour quelques persos, surtout Rogue et Harry et slash Sirius/Rémus, d'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que je l'écrive ^^ Bah, y'a des p'tits éléments par-ci par-là ^^

_Pitit__ résumé: Harry a certaines... prédispositions pour la magie noire, que se passerait-il s'il essayait oh, juste un petit sort? Et si les jumeaux, réputés pour être les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs rencontraient ceux-ci?_

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Chuis fan des voyages dans le temps alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Si j'ai plagié un élément de votre fic, c'est inconsciemment. Prévenez-moi et je changerai ^^_

Je sais, j'ai aucune excuse de ne pas avoir updaté avant mais cette fic m'énerveuh !!! Je bloque totalement, impossible d'écrire un chapitre en une seule fois et j'arrive pas à arriver au moment que je veux écrire !!!!

Enfin bref, pour ceux qui se le demandent, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic tant que quelqu'un la lira, pace que ça m'énerve énormément de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fic ^^ Mais je ne garantie rien quand à la vitesse à laquelle les chapitres vont arriver -_-

Et puis, merci aux reviewers sinon cette fic aurait depuis longtemps rejoint tous les documents word qui n'ont pas dépassé le stade de deux pages avant d'être abandonné pour manque d'inspiration ^^

_Chen__ :_ C'est pas une petite panne que j'ai à ce train là -_- Enfin, désolée pour le retard, j'update vraiment, vraiment pas vite je sais -_- Encore désolée

_Lily of the valley :_ ####^_^### Marchiiiiiiii !!! Encore d'autres éléments bizarres dans cette fic, je vais vaincre ^^ Enfin, désolée du retard. Pis, moi aussi j'ai imprimé toutes mes fics à un moment, mon ordi a fait un truc tout bizarre, j'ai trop flippé !!! Surtout avec toutes les images, les musiques et tout que j'ai passé je sais pas combien de temps à tout chercher sur le net -_- M'enfin, c'était pas un virus, c'était juste mon ordi qui plantait ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ Vi, Rémus s'est beaucoup rapproché de Malik parce qu'avec sa condition de loup-garou, il sent mieux les émotions des gens et faut dire qu'il est le plus calme des Maraudeurs ^^ Pour la potion de sommeil, c'est un peu comme pour les autres potions, son corps s'y est habitué et elle ne fait plus d'effets sur Harry. De plus qu'elle protège que des rêves, mais de son lien avec Voldemort ^^ Encore désolée d'avoir été aussi longue -_-

_Karotte__ :_ Pour le point des persos dans le présent, je sais pas, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ^^ les jumeaux sont marrants mais vont jouer un rôle assez important. Tu verras, y'a quelques éléments dans la suite. Ainsi qu'un passage sur Sarah. Vi, elle est bizarre ^^ Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour mes updates -_- mes chapitres sont trop longs à venir -_-

_Pimousse__ fraise :_ Merchi ^^ Désolée pour la suite, elle a été longue à venir -_-

_Just__ :_ *rougit* Marchi !!! je suis désolée, j'update vraiment, vraiment pas vite -_-

_Miya__ Black :_ Merci !!! Vi, le centaure c'est Firenze, grâce aux étoiles, il a reconnu Harry et tout et tout ^^ Après, il y a quelques passages avec Sarah dans ce chapitre, je sais pas trop quand on va découvrir qui ell est vraiment mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ Désolée d'avoir été si longue à updater -_-

_Dobby__ :_ Merci !! Désolée de pas avoir updaté avant

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Merci !!! J'aime bien les jumeaux et j'avais jamais lu de fics où ils allaient dans le passé ^^ Ils vont être un plus présents dans la fic, même si c'est pas que pour les blagues ^^ Désolée d'être si en retard -_-

_Elava :_ Merci !!! Je sais pour les incohérences, surtout dans le dernier chapitre, il est bourré de fautes -_- Désolée de pas avoir mis ce chapitre avant mais comme je l'ai dit, cette fic me fait bloquer -_-

_Serena24 :_ Non, je vais pas arrêter, je déteste quand un auteur abandonne sa fic, alors j'essaie de continuer celle-là. Je sais si ça se sent ou bien pas, mais j'aime pas super cette fic, et ça me donne encore plus de mal pour l'écrire -_- Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour updater -_-

_Tylilna__ :_ Merci pour ta review !!! Je sais que je suis longue pour les mises à jour, mais j'abandonne par cette fic ! Pour les Maraudeurs, j'en ai jamais lues où ils allaient dans le passé alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une !

_Pitit__ rappel des personnages: _

Vincent Struggle: Prof de Défense contre les forces du mal dans le futur... présent, son père est sorcier et sa mère moldue, championne en différents sports de combat. Il est le nouveau Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch à l'époque des Maraudeurs (4e année)

Erika Darka: Prof de potions dans le passé, aime frapper là où ça fait mal.

Sarah Fire: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, mystérieuse, reste toujours seule et a les cheveux rouges. De plus, elle ment sur son âge.

Solange Cantrix: Fille de 5e année à Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily Evans.

Mrs Acutus: Prof de Divination, a prédit aux jumeaux une étrange chose à propos d'Harry.

Pierre Potter: Gryffondor de 7e année, frère de James, Poursuiveur.

Eric Gravie: Poursuiveur, 7e année.

Benjamin Player: Prof de vol.

Harry Potter = Malik Viator

Fred Weasley = Joshua Viator

Georges Weasely = Mattias Viator

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer__: Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling._

**_Black & White_**

_Chapitre 7:_

Les Gryffondors de 5ème année assistaient à leur dernier cours de la journée et de la semaine, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Maugrey regarda ses élèves silencieux. Dès le premier cours, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier leur professeur.

- Bien, il y a trois manières de parer un sort. L'esquive, connaître le contre sort, ou renvoyer un sort de la même puissance. Comme nous étudions la magie noire, il y a peu de chances pour que vous puissiez connaître le contre sort et l'esquive est souvent impossible. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux connaître le plus de sorts possibles afin de savoir quelle puissance ils ont et pouvoir les contrer sans dépenser plus de magie que besoin.

La sonnerie retentit mais aucun élève ne bougea, attendant l'accord de Maugrey.

- Je vous laisse un mois pour me faire une rédaction sur les principaux sorts de magie noire. Je veux, au minimum, quatre rouleaux.

Des protestations commencèrent à naître mais Maugrey les coupa en répliquant sèchement:

- Vous préférez que je ne vous laisse que deux semaines?

Les élèves froncèrent les sourcils, signe de leur désaccord mais se résolurent tout de même à ranger leurs affaires, pestant silencieusement contre leur professeur.

*             *             *

- Allez Malik! s'exclama joyeusement James, tu dois manger!!!

Le Survivant lui lança un regard impénétrable sans pour autant répondre. Le samedi était vite arrivé et les Gryffondors allaient bientôt livrer le premier match de la saison, contre Serdaigle.

- Hé ben! Faut pas stresser comme ça! ajouta Sirius, à moitié mort de rire.

Le second maraudeur se reçut, en réponse, un regard noir.

- Vous feriez peut-être mieux, vous, de vous inquiéter plus! répliqua Lily, prenant la défense du nouveau.

- Hé! Ca servirait à quoi de toute façon?! lança James, à moitié vexé.

- Je suis nul en Batteur, avoua finalement Harry en retenant un soupir.

Sirius jeta un regard halluciné au nouveau, s'abstenant pourtant de commenter ce que venait de dire Malik.

- Allez! Ca va bien se passer! lança Solange avec encouragement.

*             *             *

L'équipe de Gryffondor était réunie dans les vestiaires juste avant que le match contre les Serdaigles ne commence.

- Allez! Un peu de courage et on emportera ce match haut la main!!!! L'équipe de Serdaigle est bonne, mais pas autant que la notre!!!

Les six autres joueurs approuvèrent fortement James, leur Capitaine.

- Et puis, vous m'aviez dit que vous avez mis une nouvelle technique au point? continua Potter en se tournant vers les trois Poursuiveurs qui acquiescèrent en souriant.

- De plus, reprit-il, les deux Batteurs se sont entraînés ensemble et moi je me suis dérouillé!!! On va gagner!!!!

Ce fut après ce petit discours que les sept joueurs de Gryffondor gagnèrent le terrain sous les applaudissements de leur maison.

- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor!!! Avec, en tant que Poursuiveurs, Arabella Figg, Pierre Potter et Eric Gravie, le nouveau Gardien, Vincent Struggle, au poste d'Attrapeur et de Capitaine, James Potter et les deux Batteurs, Sirius Black et Malik Viator!!!

Une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements retentit.

Benjamin Player, le professeur de Vol, s'avança et fit signe aux deux Capitaines de l'imiter.

James Potter et Alexandre Kingabe - également Poursuiveur - s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main.

Le match allait commencer...

Les cognards et le vif d'or furent libérés et tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et le souaffle fut lâché...

Pierre Potter l'attrapa aussitôt et fit une passe à Gravie qui avait profité de la 'ruée' vers le souaffle pour prendre de l'avance.

Eric attrapa la balle et lança, marquant le premier but après à peine une minute de jeux.

- 10-0 pour Gryffondor!!!!

Harry se secoua et reporta son attention sur les Cognards pour protéger au mieux ses coéquipiers.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude - et c'était assez déstabilisant - de ne pouvoir contrôler son balai que d'une main. Bien sûr, il savait tenir sur un balai en n'utilisant que les jambes mais pour se diriger avec précision, ce n'était pas encore ça.

Il vit un Cognard voler vers son père et s'interposa aussitôt, renvoyant la balle avec force vers Frédéric Gamen, un autre Poursuiveur.

Il replongea alors aussitôt vers les six Poursuiveurs qui s'arrachaient le Souaffle pour défendre les membres de son équipe.

Ca aussi, c'était une sacrée différence, devoir évoluer avec tous les autres joueurs autour de lui, devoir faire attention de ne pas gêner ses coéquipiers.

Le jeu sembla se figer lorsque les deux Attrapeurs plongèrent, se ruant vers le bas où ils avaient dû repérer le vif d'or.

Les deux joueurs firent du coude à coude, essayant de dépasser son adversaire pour faire gagner son équipe.

Harry regardait son père engager une descente en piquée avec admiration. On avait l'impression que James et son balai ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. On avait l'impression que tous les mouvements qu'effectuait l'Attrapeur étaient calculés et que son balai se pliait à toutes les volontés de son possesseur sans que celui-ci ne doive lui indiquer quoi que ce soit.

James remonta, déclenchant les clameurs de la foule, le vif d'or à la main.

Gryffondor venait de gagner sur le score de 250 à 70.

*             *             *

- On a gagné! s'exclama James en entrant dans la Salle Commune, suivi des trois autres Maraudeurs et d'Harry.

Les cinq Gryffondors venaient d'utiliser le passage de la statue borgne pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard et acheter des biéraubeurres ainsi que des bonbons pour fêter leur victoire comme il faut.

- VIVE GRYFFONDOR!!!! cria soudain Sirius, attirant les cris enthousiasmés des personnes présentes.

La nouvelle qu'une fête se préparait se propagea rapidement et presque tous les Gryffondors rejoignirent la Salle Commune.

- Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, commenta Harry, étonné et amusé.

- On n'est pas les Maraudeurs pour rien! répliqua Rémus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'oeil au loup-garou, il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. C'était rare de le voir à ce point détendu et Harry était content pour lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé dans l'infirmerie, ils avaient réellement sympathisé.

James regarda Lily en souriant, la jeune fille avait l'air de s'amuser, regardant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres les jumeaux faire diverses pitreries.

Il la rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule, signalant sa présence.

Lily se retourna pour voir qui il était et lui sourit.

- Tu t'amuses bien? demanda James.

- Oui, faut dire que le contraire est difficile quand toi et les Maraudeurs ou les jumeaux sont dans le coin.

Le sorcier acquiesça et répliqua, faussement sérieux:

- Ils nous font de la concurrence d'ailleurs!

Lily le regarda et éclata de rire, de ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant.

La jeune fille était comme une fleur pour lui, qu'il aimait voir s'épanouir et qu'il désirait plus que tout protéger, depuis qu'il l'avait vue lors de sa première année.

Il ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait avec elle mais il était tellement inscrit en lui qu'il ne se posait pas trop de questions, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans, c'était presque entré dans sa personnalité.

- Hé James! appela Lily en voyant son ami profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Potter tourna vivement la tête et la dévisagea.

- Hum?

- Tu pensais, lui signala la jeune fille.

Et elle ne comprit pourquoi son ami piqua soudain un fard monstre.

- Je vais poser ma cape dans le dortoir, signala Harry aux Maraudeurs avant de s'éloigner.

Il allait monter les escaliers quand il repéra une silhouette assise sur les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Intrigué, il s'y dirigea.

- Sarah? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille le regarda de ses étranges yeux bruns roux.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas fêter la victoire de Gryffondor avec nous?

- Pourquoi je viendrais?

- Pour pouvoir rire avec les autres.

Cette phrase lui sembla bizarre provenant de lui…

Sara fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant d'hausser simplement les épaules.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit Harry en se levant, mais tu devrais essayer de te mêler aux autres.

*             *             *

Une semaine était passée et c'était de nouveau le week-end.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient isolés pour mettre au point leur dernière blague et les jumeaux passaient la journée avec Pierre et Eric sur un devoir - qu'ils avaient eu il y a deux semaines - à rendre pour le lundi.

Enfin bref, il ne savait pas quoi faire et avait décidé d'explorer Poudlard vu que le château était un vrai mystère même pour ses habitants.

Il leva la tête et observa les tableaux s'étendant autour de lui, représentant divers personnages ayant sûrement joué un rôle dans l'histoire mais dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il écoutait les cours de Binns ou s'ils étaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressants.

Il entendit des bruits… de combat ? qui le sortirent de ses pensées.

Jetant un regard autour de lui pour découvrir où il pouvait bien se trouver, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il était complètement perdu là !

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il se dirigea vers la seule porte ouverte, l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits de lutte.

Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce et ne tarda pas à en déduire qu'elle devait être utilisée comme salle d'entraînement.

Le sol et plusieurs murs étaient entièrement recouverts de gros tapis. Sur un autre mur, de nombreuses armes variées reposaient, mises en valeur par leur éclat brillant ou encore par les attaches d'or qui les retenaient.

Du plafond, pendaient plusieurs sacs et des mannequins reposaient ça et là, pour le moment complètement inarticulés.

Dans un des murs du fond, sous les tapis le recouvrant, une petite porte devait donner sur une autre salle.

Au milieu de cette pièce, un jeune garçon s'entraînait.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en le reconnaissant, Vincent Struggle !!!

Le Gardien de l'équipe et le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans son époque.

Le 4ème année sembla remarquer sa présence au même moment et se retourna, lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il directement.

- Je passais par là, répondit Harry avec neutralité.

Struggle haussa un sourcil, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu, puis haussa les épaules.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne voulant céder avant qu'un sourire n'étire les lèvres de Vincent.

- Ca te dirait un petit combat ?

- Comment ?

- Chais pas… A l'épée ça te va ?

Harry acquiesça alors qu'un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres également.

Il avança dans la pièce, retira ses chaussures et son uniforme – restant en pantalon et t-shirt – et rejoignit Vincent.

- Expérience ?

- J'ai manié une fois l'épée.

- A quelle occasion ? questionna Struggle, sa curiosité – qu'il considérait comme un de ses principaux défauts – revenaient en force.

- Pour tuer un basilique.

- … Sans blagues ?

Harry lui renvoya un regard polaire avant de croiser les bras en signe d'attente.

- Et un glaçon vivant, un, marmonna Vincent en s'approchant d'un des murs de la salle pour y prendre les deux épées.

Après les avoir récupérés, il retourna au centre de la salle et les posa par terre pour pouvoir sortir sa baguette, sous l'œil intrigué d'Harry.

Il lança un sort sur la première, et refit le même geste sur la deuxième.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par dire Harry.

Si cela avait le moindre changement sur le combat, il valait mieux qu'il soit au courant.

- Je limite le coupant des épées pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas avec des membres en moins ! T'as jamais assisté à un combat d'épée moldu selon la règle établie dans l'article 78-4 des sorciers ?

- Non.

Harry se baissa et prit l'une des deux épées, dont la garde représentait un serpent. Les deux yeux de l'animal étaient représentés par deux rubis étincelant d'un éclat inquiétant.

D'un geste qui lui parut absolument naturel, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la lame, testant le tranchant et 'captant' la magie du sort qui y avait été apposée.

Vincent sourit à ce geste que faisaient habituellement les grands duellistes. Le combat allait peut-être être finalement intéressant.

Struggle fut le premier à se mettre en garde et, remarquant ça, Harry l'imita.

Le 4ème année sourit en voyant la posture légèrement défaillante, les jambes du Survivant étant mal placées et son épée plus basse que normale.

- Tu attaques ? demanda ironiquement Vincent alors qu'ils se dévisageaient en tournant.

Harry sourit légèrement et passa à l'attaque.

Le reste du combat se partagea entre passes, attaques, feintes.

Struggle était sans contestes supérieur de par ses techniques et son expérience mais le Survivant ne se laissa pas pour autant faire.

Il parait les attaques difficilement mais répliquait aussitôt, compensant son manque d'entraînement par sa fougue et son don naturel.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils mirent fin à leur ballet improvisé.

- Tu m'es largement supérieur, reconnut Harry en baissant sa garde, posant la pointe de son épée par terre.

- Oui mais tu te débrouilles assez bien pour ton deuxième combat !!

Vincent récupéra sa baguette et rangea rapidement les deux épées avant de faire léviter son uniforme jusqu'à lui.

- Je prendrais bien une bonne douche, on rentre au dortoir ?

Harry acquiesça et récupéra à son tour ses affaires avant de suivre Struggle dans les couloirs de l'école, se repérant pour pouvoir y revenir.

Avant de se séparer devant les portes menant aux différents dortoirs correspondant aux années, Vincent lança :

- On se retrouve lundi à 20 heures à la salle ?

Le Survivant acquiesça et le même sourire en coin étira se dessina sur le visage des deux Gryffondors.

*             *             *

Pierre et Eric saluèrent les jumeaux avant de monter dans leur dortoir, emportant avec eux le devoir qu'ils venaient de finir.

Fred et Georges étaient désappointés de voir à quel point ils avaient travaillé sur un travail scolaire, ce qui était une première pour eux et serait probablement très mauvais pour leur réputation si cela venait aux oreilles des étudiants de leur temps.

Georges jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de voir qui était encore présent. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Il fallait dire qu'après le souper – auquel Harry était arrivé en retard mais tout en semblant plus 'calme' – ils avaient bien dû bosser trois à quatre heures encore après.

Mais il fallait également avouer que le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant.

L'attention de Georges se détourna du devoir lorsqu'il entendit Fred soupirer et il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour le voir en train de s'étirer.

- Chuis crevée, marmonna finalement Fred en baillant.

Georges acquiesça aussitôt, comprenant tout à fait ce que son frère ressentait.

Avec un sourire ironique, il pensa que le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Il entendit un faible éclat de rire venir de son jumeau et vit Fred le dévisager avec amusement.

Se laissant aller au rire communicatif de son frère, un large sourire étira ses lèvres… avant de se faner alors que son Fred abordait un sujet délicat : Harry Potter.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, son menton reposant dans sa main, fixant un point visible de lui seul.

Georges acquiesça et ajouta, se détendant dans son fauteuil :

- Il avait l'air plus… enfin plus… 'heureux'.

- Mmh… Je suis pas sûr que le fait de voir ses parents soit une bonne chose pour lui. Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il était triste de leur mort, mais il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, il n'avait une idée précise de ce qu'il avait perdu. Tandis que là, ça va être comme s'il les perdait une seconde fois…

- Tu crois que le plus tôt on reviendra, le mieux ce sera ?

Question stupide vu qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Mais Fred acquiesça tout de même, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour railler son frère.

- Et il n'y aurait qu'un seul moyen, qu'il maîtrise cette magique inconnue, lança Georges, comprenant maintenant où son jumeau voulait en venir.

- Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul, nous devons l'aider.

- Tu veux dire en utilisant… ?

Fred acquiesça et Georges fut surpris de ne percevoir aucune hésitation venant de son frère.

Leur décision était, de toute façon, déjà prise mais Georges ne put s'empêcher de lancer avec un air désespéré :

- Ce qui veut dire entraînement intensif en perspective !

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

*             *             *

Minuit était largement passé lorsque Rémus s'assit dans son lit, repoussant ses couvertures sans faire de bruit.

Il tira lentement ses rideaux dans le but de laisser entrer un rayon de lune pour qu'il puisse regarder sa montre.

Un 'lumos' aurait été tout aussi simple mais la lune l'attirait depuis qu'il était tout petit, l'attirait et le repoussait. Il lui arrivait même de ne plus se comprendre lui-même.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne faisant que les mettre encore plus en bataille.

Il détestait quand il faisait ce genre de rêves, lorsqu'il perdait le control de lui. Même dans le pays des songes, le loup ne lui laissait pas de repos…

Il soupira alors que les émotions diverses, les couleurs floues et les quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire avec force, se mélangeant et rendant le tout encore plus insupportable.

Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, retenant ses larmes.

Il en avait versé tant et tant de fois que cela ne lui servait désormais plus à rien, la douleur des souvenirs restait la même.

Il se devait d'être fort pendant la journée, de montrer à tous qu'il était un adolescent normal, de prouver qu'il méritait l'amitié et la confiance des Maraudeurs.

Mais le soir…

Il n'y avait simplement rien qui pouvait détourner son attention. Ni les 'exploits' de James, ni les bêtises de Peter, ni les pitreries de Sirius.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser couler et se morigéna mentalement. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre !

Les rideaux entourant son lit bruissèrent soudain, d'abord légèrement avant qu'une tête ne passe à travers, curieuse et inquiète.

- Sirius ? murmura Rémus, ne pouvant retenir tout à fait son étonnement.

- Je voulais pas te déranger mais j'arrivais pas à dormir et comme j'ai entendu du bruit provenant de ton lit, je pensais que tu ne dormais pas toi aussi, je suis désolé…

Le loup-garou mit fin à la réplique de son ami et l'invita à entrer dans son lit avec un sourire. (ndla : et là je viens de relire ma phrase et je me rends compte à quel point elle est sous-entendue O_O Mah non, sont juste amis pour le moment ^^)

- Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? demanda doucement Rémus alors que son ami s'asseyait face à lui, farfouillant dans sa robe à la recherche de quelque chose.

Sirius leva aussitôt la tête et lui lança un regard impénétrable avant de détourner les yeux et de secouer sa tête.

- Rien, murmura-t-il, rien d'important. Juste des pensées qui… enfin bref.

Rémus regarda Sirius un long moment, essayant de deviner ce qui gênait son ami. Cela faisait deux fois en à peine quelques minutes qu'il se mettait à bafouiller.

Sirius trouva au même moment ce qu'il cherchait et sortit triomphalement sa baguette.

Il murmura une formule magique et actionna sa baguette, concluant le sort.

Une sphère de lumière apparut et flotta un moment avant de se stabiliser entre eux, les éclairant d'une douce lumière.

Rémus sourit en l'apercevant et ramena de nouveau ses jambes contre son torse, observant la sphère lumineuse toujours en mouvement, même si elle ne se déplaçait que de quelques centimètres.

Il sentit soudain la main de Sirius sur sa joue et il leva brusquement la tête, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Tu as pleuré ? demanda son ami en s'approchant de lui, reposant de nouveau sa main sur sa joue.

Rémus rougit un peu plus et se mit à bafouiller avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire calmement :

- Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna doucement Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Rien, murmura alors le loup-garou en secouant la tête, rien…

- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua, toujours avec douceur, Black.

- Je… C'est juste le loup, il… enfin il est là dans mes rêves et…

Sirius l'attira tendrement contre lui et le berça, calmant son ami et lui assurant qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

Ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir, sans trop savoir comment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*             *             *

Sarah Fire se réveilla en sursaut et se prit la tête dans les mains, pensant à toute vitesse et cherchant la source de ce qui l'avait réveillée.

Et puis, elle le sentit de nouveau et n'eut plus aucun doute.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle sentait les ténèbres, pas loin d'elle, peut-être même dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais ce n'était qu'une impression fugitive, quelque chose qui n'apparaissait que quelques secondes avant de disparaître aussitôt. Aussi avait-elle douté.

Mais maintenant elle en était sûre. Quoique fussent ces ténèbres, c'était en train de prendre de l'ampleur, lentement, mais assurant sa prise sur… ? Si seulement elle le savait, tout aurait été plus simple.

Peut-être venait-elle de découvrir la raison pour laquelle on l'avait envoyée… obligée de venir ici.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, elle finit pourtant par se rallonger.

Elle savait qu'elle ne découvrirait pas la source de magie noire comme ça, que c'était au-delà de ses capacités, et qu'elle ferait mieux de se reposer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Un pressentiment la tiraillait, quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de grave.

Et elle doutait de pouvoir l'en empêchait, elle doutait de plus en plus…

*             *             *

James sortit de la salle de bains, frais et dispo, assez tôt ce matin-là.

En effet, il avait très bien dormi et s'était réveillé moins tard que d'habitude.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dortoir et aperçut Malik, assis dans son lit, en train de lire il-ne-savait-quoi.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se dit qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais à se lever plus tôt que lui, à se demander combien d'heures il pouvait bien dormir la nuit.

Peter dormait toujours, ses ronflements se faisant bien entendre dans le dortoir.

Et Sirius… n'était plus dans son lit ?

Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Là, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Son meilleur ami se levait toujours à la bourre !!!

Enfin, il finit son tour d'horizon par le lit de Rémus qui… dormait encore ?

Ouah ! Il s'était réveillé dans une autre dimension ou quoi ?

Enfin bref, puisqu'il était debout, autant en profiter pour réveiller ses amis avant qu'ils ne soient en retard !

Il passa devant le lit de Peter et ouvrit ses rideaux d'un geste vif, le laissant se débrouiller avec le soleil quelques instants pour aller réveiller Rémus.

Il tira de nouveau les rideaux et cria joyeusement :

- DEBOUT LA-DE…

Il se tut en apercevant Rémus et Sirius dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réveillant difficilement.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il alors en les pointant du doigt. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?

Rémus et Sirius, commençant tout juste à sortir du sommeil, se séparèrent l'un de l'autre alors que tous deux arboraient une magnifique teinte rouge fluo.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, marmonna Sirius en fixant le drap avec intérêt, on a juste dormi.

- Comme si j'allais vous croire ! s'exclama James.

Puis, voyant leur expression à tous les deux, il dut reconnaître que Sirius disait la vérité.

- Et ça va vous prendre combien de temps encore ? demanda Potter en retenant un soupir désespéré, ça va faire deux ans que vous vous tournez autour, sans compter les premières années où vous avez toujours eu des relations louches !

Les deux Maraudeurs rougirent un peu plus au commentaire de James et Rémus se leva brusquement, s'enfuyant dans la salle de bains pour ne pas devoir croiser le regard dégoûté de Sirius.

A suivre !!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur :_ Et un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Vi, enfin -_- Mais bon, je vais bientôt pouvoir écrire le chapitre que je veux alors chuis contente ^_______________^ Le slash arrive, on le sent bien venir hein ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !!


End file.
